The sons of Namikaze
by Diaconsecond
Summary: Naruto have a twin brother, both with the power of Kyuubi sealed in them for more protection, his brother turns against Konoha while Naruto try to bring him back, now trained by two halfdemons who shall get victorious... Devil May Cry Naruto
1. Prologue

Legend:

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

**Kyuubi**

"_**Kyuubi Thought"**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Devil may cry, but I don't know why I have to put these, if I were the owner I would be enjoying life in Hawaii or anywhere…

P.s: the disclaimer is useless

Namikaze Brothers

Twelve years ago Konohagakure was victim of one of the most dangerous creatures of the world, the mighty Kyubi no Kitsune, the beast destroyed everything in his path, dozens of shinobis tried to stop it, but every tactic or strategy was a failure. At the end the Yondaime was the only one with the power to defeat the creature, but kill it was impossible for a human, for that he did the closest thing, he seal it, in a young boy. The problem was that the soulless body of the beast would release all his power in a huge power explosion enough to destroy Konoha, the Yondaime chuckle, one way or another the beast would destroy Konaha unless he sealed the body in other being, but how, doing that mean two jinchuurikis mean that maybe he needed another newborn baby, the time was limited there was the last choice, his only wish is that his village, the one for which he was sacrificing himself see the boys like heroes, his two sons, Namikaze Naruto and Namikaze Rasen. He rushed to the hospital where he found terrible news, the boy where alive but his dear Kushina couldn't do it, it seems that without energy the operation room was useless, now there was his family to boys, to twins, he summoned Gamabunta a left to the battlefield.

Once there he started the sealing which was a success, the soul of the beast went to Naruto and the body to Rasen, both were crying his father dead and the Sandaime as witness of the last will of the blond, heroes, he will regret his decision in hell because the darkness and hate of the villagers show to be more powerful than the respect for their leader.

Originally the seal was develop with the idea of give Naruto and Rasen the top benefits, chakra almost unlimited, healing factor and lots of stamina, the kids were doing well physically at least because for the two boys the hell was their home, the young one, Naruto decided to create a goofy personality his dream being acknowledged by the village as Hokage but Rasen was a prodigy, cold toward the ones that harm him or his brother, he felt anger toward the Sandaime, always talking about protecting them but doing nothing relevant, an apartment what a foolish gift, they need power to protect themselves but he refused every simple request from the boy, at the end he swore to discover the reason of all this, and when that happened if he wasn't happy with the reason, wiped the village, off course he never told his brother, the only good thing in his life, he will protect him and make him stronger.

Xxxx

For six year everything seemed well both kid entered the academy and showed different skills, Naruto a master of pranks and mischief and Rasen a genius at everything the first and Naruto the last or dobe as meny called him, this earning Rasen's anger, if Naruto failed Rasen failed, he didn't want to left his brother something that the teacher seemed not to care, for them they where the demons of Konoha, Rasen heard this and wonder why, why were a law that forbid to talk like that, why they feared and hate them and the continues murders attempt, the geezer knew something, and he will discover it.

That same day he left to the tower, to enter the office was easy, a high level genjutsu left the ANBU out, henge and Kage bunshin let him use it as a bait so no one would doubt of him, off course they will accuse him but there where no proves, now he wasn't a genius for nothing, it took him twenty minutes to enter the office and twenty more to search for anything, and then he found it, a little seal near the picture of the Yondaime, a blood seal, he bitted his thumb and dropping blood over the seal, the picture desapeared leaving a box, he opened it, he discover some scrolls and letters, he read the first, his eyes-widen, he feel anger, betray and hate, he cursed the Yondaime, his name his mare existence, his own father, he took everything and left, like if nothing happened but it was the begging of a legend, two brother, one to protect one to destroy, a horrible destiny for both brothers.

Xxxx

Naruto was awaken by his brother arrival, for him was kind weird to find him getting home, normally was him the one that arrived late and Rasen always punished him for that, he said the his pranks were a waste of time and that he should be training like him, now it was midnight and he recently arrived, Rasen entered the room looking for him…

"Naruto come here we need to talk" said the older brother

"nii-san, five minutes" groaned the sleepy kid... he was awake but he loved pissing his brother, he was always too serious or at least since that incident

_Flashback _

_Naruto decided to go to the festival, it was his birthday everybody was happy, he thought that the villager would be less aggressive, huge mistake, he pumped to a drunk chuunin, he tried to apologize and the chuunin forgave him, until he recognize him, the riot gain numbers like a disease, suddenly he was running for his life, listening the different names: "DEMON BRAT, BEAST, MONSTER, KILL HIM"… he was too scared to see a few shinobi that stopped him…_

"_it is your end, tonight I will be a hero" said a chuunin with black hair and kunai at hand, bloodlust in his eyes_

"_nii-san, gomen" was his thought before the kunai stroke, he waited but it never came… he opened his eyes to watch with horror, his brother in front of him, a kunai trough his stomach looking at Naruto_

"_baka…cough… how many…cough… times have… I told you not to go out…cough blood…at night" said the blond figure of Rasen before fall to his knees…_

"_nii-san, nii-san…" screamed the young vessel, with tears in his eyes he attacked the chuunin just to receive a kick in the gut that sent him flying… he saw everything blur and fell unconscious…_

_The next he found himself in the hospital, the Hokage near him, he cried loud while looking for Rasen, then he saw him in front of his bed as nothing, he healed faster than him, he scowled him for being reckless, Naruto nodded, it was weird, but since then he become obsessive with being strong, he said that is to protect him, but he miss see him smile and laugh…_

_End Flashback_

"what's up, nii-san? Asked the younger brother looking boring

"take this and read it" said giving him the letter, Naruto eye-widen, the letter have to be a lie, he pried for that, tears near rolling his eyes…

_Dear Rasen and Naruto_

_If you read this is because you are chuunin or are fifteen year old, if I am death I want to say that I am sorry, if you know about your burden I hope that my last will for you to be seeing as heroes have been listen, if not I feel sorrow for the curse I put on you, the truth is that I could kill Kyuubi, it was impossible, no human can kill a demon, but we can seal them in humans, off course the human has to be a newborn, that way the chakra of the demon can fuse and not kill the host, unfortunately the Kyuubi was so powerful that even sealing his soul his body was going to destroy the village, for that reason I sealed the body and soul I two boys, Rasen for the body and Naruto the soul, if you hate me I accept it if you can forgive my soul will rest in peace, this box has also all my jutsu, the location of my headquarters and a very special seal, that seal was design to call a few friends, they helped me to develop the seal, I hope they can help you with your burden, they are very like you two, they have a gift from me and your mother, my gift was originally for one because I wasn't expecting twin, but to the winner please protect your brother. I love you two_

_Namikaze Minato_

_Yondaime Hokage de Konohagakure no sato_

Naruto looked at his brother with questions ready to be shot, Rasen explained everything, since his 'visit' to the office of the Hokage to the next step, for some reason the best was summon the friends of their 'father' and not to tell the Hokage…

"but why, nii-san he care for us" said Naruto looking worry for his brother plan…

"care, he care, he lied to us, all this years, now it our time to hide the true, don't you see, everyone in this village hate us, now I accept Iruka-sensei, and he may not told us but was because of the 'Hokage's law, just you and me" held Rasen

"nii-san, you and me" said a determined Naruto

Xxxx

The next day both brothers left to found a better place to call his father's friends, at one point both where kind of scared, they were calling for unknown people, Rasen took the leadership, he put blood in the seal while made the chant, nothing happened, a few minutes latter, nothing, half-hour nothing, both decided to leave then it happens… both kids felt a hard metal near their necks, both looked at the sources, one with a red trench coat and a broad sword the other using a blue clad and a katana both were twins, blue eyes white hair tall, for some reason Rasen didn't felt fear, he sensed something on them…

"so they manage to call us" said the blue one with impassive voice

"yeah, bro I though that the midgets would take time, they are just two babies, agugu" said the red one laughing loud, both kid's eyes were twitching, why always their height bastard mumbled both blondes…

" leave them Dante, you two, how did you get the seal"… asked the blue one

"Verg, don't be so hard" said Dante putting face of have being insulted…

"my name is Vergil, now answer kids" said Vergil…

Both blondes sigh and related the story of their lives in Konoha, at the beginning they didn't care, but with every memory both brothers seemed a bit mad at the village, the thought that when Dante started screaming killing every single bastard in the council, Dante was knocked out by Vergil…

"I see, well, for now we can do anything, but take this" said Vergil giving them to necklace, both with a sapphire in the center, one necklace of black metal and the other of gold metal, black for Rasen and golden for Naruto, Naruto asked why, looking the expensive jewelry…

"which is the older?" asked the impassive Vergil

"I am, why?" replied Rasen

"then this is for you" answered giving a copy of his katana to Rasen the difference was the ribbon, Vergil's yellow, and Rasen's purple…

"NANI, WHY HIM?" asked a fuming Naruto

"Minato was explicit, the first take the katana, now when you star your training with Dante you will have one too, now we leave" said taking his brother

"can I ask you something? Naruto can you leave us alone?" said the now equally impassive Rasen…

"yes"… said looking at his eyes

"it about my demon part, well, time ago I, well I died" said a bit afraid Rasen he expected being treated like a child or a crazy, the next surprised him

"so you are already a half-demon, quite interesting, I think that we better begin our training" said Vergil looking at his new pupil…

"seriously, why???" asked a shocked Rasen

"I will tell you this, tomorrow questions, no I part, so leave me… now, tomorrow, here at five o'clock, if you want to train come….

"I will" with that Rasen left to find his brother, he knew that Naruto surely was eating ramen, sometimes the wanted to be only son, well what to do, thought Rasen before left the place…

Xxxx

Two years later –time skip-

A few days for the boys' birthday, these two years have been full of surprises, Rasen and Vergil trained every day while Dante and Naruto trained the academy stuff plus making pranks all around Konoha, the two brothers were totally different, Vergil trained Rasen in the Dark Slayer style, how to use Minato and the different ways of use the power of the fox, to Rasen advantage he have the body for him just raw power with no counter part, in the two years Rasen secretly developed a way to fuse himself with the Kyuubi body turning himself into a half-demon, off course Vergil helped him, he said that if Rasen have the power why not use it.

Naruto and Dante didn't like to train, yeah, Naruto was a good apprentice at the time of prank every single person in Konoha, now Dante like fun and fights, during his stance in Konoha he made a few mistakes, like fight against chuunins and hit on chicks, most of the girls just smiled and keep playing, except for a purple-haired girl, Naruto could say that, that was the first time that he saw a normal human left the half-demon unconscious, he said "brat, I will tell you at thirteen, ok, now let's eat pizza". Oblivious to the pair Vergil finished the ritual on Rasen, the kid left the night before their birthday, the ritual needed him being engulf with half-demon energy, Vergil's energy, it was time and he took Minato and left, telling Naruto that he went to train.

Xxxx

The October 10th, Naruto ended the classes early because of the festival of Kyuubi death, his mistake was accept an invitation of the Nara clan, Shikamaru was one of the few friends out of his brother, he and Rasen played Shogi for hours, now he wanted to leave remembering the attack year ago, but Shikaku, Shikamaru's father asked personally for him and his brother, he accepted a bit scared of the consequences.

The compound was full of his classmates, Chouji and Shikamaru were the only ones talking to him, well and Kiba but it was more a fight for everything, both were like friends/rivals. The night was coming and he left, of course he followed the group, to his fate and pain the kids found themselves in front of a little riot, the group was scared but Naruto swore under his breath, if they found him he was dead, first time that he wished he had listened his brother.

"you brats, out…hip… of the way…hip" said a drunken chuunin

"sorry… w-e we are leaving" said a really scared Sakura

"just leave kids, we aren't going to hurt…" spoke another but he stopped looking at Naruto "YOU DEMON" said drawing his kunai the kids saw how he hit Naruto and sent him to the wall, the blond coughed blood from the impact

"why did you do that you bastard?" said the arrogant Kiba "he is our frien-ack" he couldn't finish the sentence other chuunin hit him calling him demon lover

The mob grew from three chuunin to at least 20 villagers, he lost, Naruto knew, he stood up…

"please let them go, they haven't done anything" asked spilling blood from his mouth oblivious to the gaze of his classmates, he was serious not goofing around…

"Naruto run" screamed Yamanaka Ino, she didn't knew why but she felt their hate and Killer intent, she saw one of them going to kick her but suddenly a yellow blur pushed her out of the way, she raised her head looking Naruto in the floor, clutching his ribs maybe broken by the impact tears in her eyes why did they do that to him…

Naruto saw the kunai, his end was near he knew that but at least he save his friend…

"bye Ino-chan" was his last words or what he thought would be his last words the hit never come, only whispers he opened his gaze to see Rasen, he was furious his hair covering his eyes…

"how many times have I told you Naruto" said Rasen hate in his voice not toward Naruto but he sent a wave of killer intent "leave you scum I won't say it again" said with cold voice

"you piece of shit, two demons …DIE" said the chuunin that kicked Naruto rushing towards Rasen but he stood there he moved a bit to unsheathed Minato then blood all over the street the chuunin's blood and body cut by half

"any other scum" said pointing to the chuunin and the mob "no, well then I will" said rushing to them the villager screamed when the other two chuunin were beheaded, then the villagers one by one, everybody saw the demon brat become a bloodthirsty warrior killing every single one of them, most of the classmates run when Rasen killed the first chuunin at the scene the only there where Ino who was helping Naruto and Rasen…

"nii-nii-san, what have you done" said a frightened Naruto and while Ino was shocked, she knew that Rasen was strong but he never defeated Sasuke even once and now he finished with three chuunin and a mob in a minute without breakin in sweat, who was him…

"I did what we should have done long time ago, why would I have to spare this low life trash" said coldly

"nii-san, why are you talking?" replied Naruto

"no more beats, no more attacks, no more good kid, they hurt and I kill, that's it" suddenly ten ANBU filled the stage

"Uzumaki Rasen did you do this?" asked the dog masked ANBU

"yes I did" asked coldly

"monster, they were villagers, no shinobis" said the fish masked one

"well now they are death, so what" relied Rasen pissed for the monster word

"sorry but you are under arrest, come with us" said the dog masked

"and if I don't want" asked the older brother

"we will have to force you to come" answered the dog masked

"no, you will try" with this five ANBU rush to him, none could imagined the speed he used to unsheathed his sword and teleport him self five feet closer to the dog masked ANBU, Rasen sheathed his katana with a quick move and move his hair upwards (Vergil Style) after that the five ANBU explode in a blood pool

"that was all" said Rasen with impassive voice the rest of the ANBU attacked while the dog one tried to stop them, everyone shared the same destiny the last one was the dog masked one

"what are you?" asked the dog masked one "are you a demon after all?"

"I am what this village want, they want a demon I will gave them a demon, they want death I will give them death" said unsheathing his katana "the question is what you want?" asked the now self proclaimed demon

"nii-san stop, what are you doing?" asked Naruto walking between the two warriors

"Naruto, stop, they will never accept us, why we have to protect them" said Rasen moving toward the last ANBU which have finished hand seals creating something like a lighting in his right hand both rush each other in a flash movement both were back to back the ANBU fell at his knees his mask cut in half loosing blood from his shoulders

"pathetic, to be Hatake Kakashi apprentice of my father, the mighty Yondaime you are pathetic" said impassive voice while Kakashi was shocked…

"what did you said?" asked the copy cat looking at Naruto and then Rasen

Ino was shocked son of who their father was, but then why everybody hated them that have no sense, for Kakashi was a heavy punch, being defeated by one of his sensei's son, the one that he almost killed, he knew the life of the boys, but he had to do it… then a voice awoke them from the shock, they turn toward the owner, the Hokage himself…

"Rasen, stop there what are you thinking killing those persons?" asked the mighty Hokage

"you should now, aren't we the demons of Konoha, hated and mistreated by your people, I am passing check" said with hate to the old man

"what do you know" asked the old man

"everything, our father will and curse, the hate and our destiny and off course your lies, I don't want to protect people than don't deserve it, I prefer to be free" said once agin impassive

"Rasen you don't understand, I" tried to spoke to be cut by Rasen

"no more lies geezer, my brother and I will leave now, out of my way or I will kill you" said putting his hand in the sword

"stop nii-san, the ojiji care for us, I won't let you do it" say running toward him but was stopped, the Hokage gaped leaving his pipe fell to the ground tears in his eyes, in front of him were Rasen and Naruto brothers and heroes of Konoha, the first with his katana stabbing his brother

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE RASEN HE WAS YOUR BROTHER" cried loud the old man

"shut up you scum, he 'is' my brother, now, you better take care of him, he chose a path and I chose another, this is my farewell gift" said taking Minato out of him, Naruto fell in the floor chakra surrounded him, a with light covering him

"now he is like me, give him this scroll" said Rasen throwing a scroll to the Hokage

"he is the only one that can open it, now give thanks to him that I spare you, next time you dare to fight me I will kill you without hesitate" said before disappear leaving a yellow and purple flash

"Hiraishin" said Kakashi now more shocked, he walked to the Hokage looking at Naruto and them to Ino she was awake and scared, he sighed this was going to be hell of a night… to made things worse Naruto stood up looking the place in which was his brother, with a hit a wall no more force than slap enough to turn it to rubbles then he passed out…

Xxxx

The Hokage office was silenced, there were four persons there, the Hokage, Kakashi, Ino and Naruto, the last one was asleep, he had passed for many things, a mob almost killed him and his classmates, then his brother go all crazy and turn a mob, three chuunin and nine ANBU into pieces and finally stabbed Naruto in the gut, not quite a night, the worst is that Yamanaka Ino was witness…

"umm, my head, what… RASEN" said the now awake blonde causing everyone to flinch

"Naruto, calm down he left, we couldn't stopped him" said the old man

"so now I am alone" said with tears in his eyes causing Ino to hug him at what he saw her wide eyed

"don't worry everything will be ok, right" said the young girl looking at the Hokage

"Naruto, since when did you two knew about your 'condition' and your heritage?" asked the now serious kage

"well it is time for the truth, two years ago Rasen 'invade' the Hokage tower, there he found the letters and scrolls with all the true about us, the Kyuubi and our famous 'father', not that I care anymore, for me he is not my father" said like nothing but the last statement cause Kakashi to go mad

"HOW CAN YOU INSULT HIM LIKE THAT, HE WAS A GREAT SHINOBI AND A GREAT PERSON" said a fuming Kakashi causing the Hokage to scowl

"so what, you aren't the one with a demon sealed in you and a village asking for your blood" answered young blond looking at Ino… "Look Ino, I am a jinchuuriki, human sacrifice, destined to be hated" said coldly causing a reaction never expected a kiss, a soft kiss, he opened his eyes… Ino was kissing him in the lips…

"I am sorry, if I knew, I sorry, but you, the smile" said the girl near tears while hug him

The Hokage chuckle, maybe there was hope in Naruto, but the letter… "Naruto, Rasen left this for you, he said that this explain his gift" said giving the scroll to Naruto who recognized the blood seal, biting his thumb he put blood in the seal and reading the content loud…

_Brother_

_If you read this you chose Konoha over me, I can't say that I am not mad, but I will try to let it go, I will be clear, the stab over your seal was a ritual, a converting ritual, soon you will be a half-demon, with all the power that it means, now I talked with Dante, in the letter are the location and seals to found him, he will train you, you may hate for this but you can't use chakra anymore, you need to be trained as a demon slayer, now I will go to train with Vergil-sensei, we will meet again, for now goodbye my brother._

_Namikaze Uzumaki Rasen_

The room was silent until Naruto broke it…

"NANIIIIIIIIIII?" yelled the new half-demon "what about being a shinobi, and my life, now the villagers will really kill me" shouted with anime tears

"BAKA, SHUT UP, REMEMBER THE GUY DANTE, NOW RESPECT HERE THE HOKAGE" yelled an equal loud Ino causing all the present to sweatdrop

"now, relax Naruto-kun, tomorrow you will go with Dante in a training trip, you will return in four years for the gennin exams, you pass them and continue" said the calmed and partially deaf old man

After the reunion both kids where sent home, Ino had tears now that her new boyfriend was going to leave for years, but she calmed once Naruto promised to come back, as a life promise, cool for a moment before he joked about she cheating on him with Uchiha teme, at this she hit him telling him that was to help Sakura with his self-steam… both laugh after this and kiss each other, then he left with the ANBU… at home he remember his brother, he was going to grow strong and bring him back that was his dream, after that he would become Hokage and Rasen the head of the new Namikaze clan…

Xxxx

A week after the incident Naruto arrived to the location, who would believed that a ruins could be a portal, he was traveling with Kakashi, it was a hard week, listening the pervert giggles, so creepy to asked, finally Dante arrived in a weird and loud thing and two circles things…

"hi dude, where is the midget?, ah there, hi kid ready to go?" asked the white-haired dude

"you know, for some reason I will regret this, but let's go" reply the blond…

"yeah, yeah now let's go I have a date tonight and you kid will taste the glory of all glory the food of the gods" said Dante drooling

"RAMEN???" said you know who

"no, pizza, believe me you will love it, so jump on and go" cried Dante

"a question, what is that thing?" asked Naruto quite curious

"this is a motorcycle, you gonna love it now go"… with that Dante and Naruto start their way to a door, with the special seals the door opened showing a red glow…

"kiddo, this is the beginning of your new life, so come on" said accelerating at max speed towards the red glow, the last thing that Kakashi heard was a help scream, at this he laugh...

"see you in four years kid"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Returning Home

The Hokage was reading a few reports of the aspirants to Gennin, this one was quite impressive, it have lot of promising students, one of them Nara Shikamaru, a lazy guy with one of the greatest I.Q in Konoha, lot of potential but too bored to do it, then we have his friend Akimichi Chouji, the stronger in his batch (physically) he made a perfect companion with Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino the stronger Kunoichi in her batch, intelligent and strong, it is funny she was the typical fan-girl a few years ago always behind the Uchiha kid, nothing more was important, except that day, since Rasen left and she fell for Naruto she made a change of 180 degrees, her ex-rival and new old-best friend Haruno Sakura was shocked, the Hokage remembered the convertation when he was talking with Iruka about Naruto, he was the only teacher that treated the twins with decency, the others just tried to destroy their characters, and they did, one hate Konoha and the other left to become a mature half-demon, the council was like crazy that day, but let's remember the girls chat…

_Flashback_

"_hi Iruka, can we talk?" asked the Hokage_

"_of course Hokage-sama, kids I back in a few minutes" Iruka said after that he left the classroom, Ino tried to listen the conversation but was useless, then she called for help…_

"_Hey Kiba come here and tell me what are they talking about" ordered the blond girl_

"_Why would I do that?" responded the Inuzuka boy…_

"_Because I say it, now come here NOW" said a really pissed of Ino, with that the dog boy decided to use his augmented senses to listen to them…_

"_Eh, something about, Naruto… left… is training… four years… Rasen… left too" finished the boy… "Hey Ino, where are those two, I mean, why would they leave the village?" asked the boy now everybody was waiting for the answer…_

"_Sorry Kiba it is secret, but let's wait for Naruto-kun in a few years" Ino said gaining a laugh from the female classmates, the first one was Sakura…_

"_What happen, Ino-pig, you give up on Sasuke-kun and went for the dobe, jajajaja, such a loser" Sakura said laughing loud and clear_

"_you know Sakura, yes I did, Naruto-kun is the most kind and strong kid in Konoha, if you want the Uchiha take him, I don't care" and with that Ino went to her sit, leaving a pale and jaw dropped Sakura… after that the girl restart their friendship quite fast…_

_End Flashback_

Yeah, that day Iruka was really amused with the little girl, now, about the other in the batch, hell Uchiha Sasuke a genius and a future sharingan wielder, if he don't go crazy, the truth the kid is mentally unstable, of course the council didn't see that way, for them hi was the key to the future of Konoha, sad… Aburame Shino, quiet, smart and bug user a pretty dangerous one, friend with Inuzuka Kiba, the heir of Inuzuka clan, they use dogs a companion in battle a beast at the fights, literally finally Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of the Hyuuga clan, kind and shy, totally opposite to her clan way, she have a serious self-steam complex, that is what hold her… yeah they were very good, now the gennin test is today and Naruto haven't arrived, that is a problem…

XXXXX

Ino was looking at the window, today was the day, she will become gennin shinobi of Konoha, she will get a team and will start her training, now the question in her mind is…

'_WHERE IS THE IDIOT, HE SHOULD HAVE BACKED A WEEK AGO'_ Ino screamed mentally, she has been going everyday to the Hokage office looking for her once boyfriend that had to leave and will become her boyfriend again, if she don't kill him first… _"How can he be late for his own test_"….

XXXXX

The gate guard was the most horrible and boring duty in all Konoha, for any shinobi was like E-rank mission, simply too HELL BORING, sometimes they prank one or two at the new comers, but today there wasn't anybody it was noon, lunch time, for today's prank they closed the doors, so anybody that tried to enter would have to resolve a riddle or wait two hours, yep they were evil… but something happened, a noise in the distance, something coming at high speed, it was like a man, but he was riding something weird….

"What is that thing" asked a chuunin with black hair and a patch in the eye…

"I dunno, but is coming too fast, he is going to crash" said the other… both covered themselves waiting for the hit, never come…

"what happened?" asked the patched one… both looked in awe, there in front of the door was a weird kid, blond hair that covered his forehead and part of the blue eyes, whisker like marks, he wore a red trench coat with long sleeves, metal points in his shoulders and a whirl symbol in his left arm, black finger-less gloves with metal knuckles, no shirt showing a well toned chest and a six-pack, black baggy pants and combat boots, two weird metals objects in each side of the body, one black and red and the other gold and orange and a huge bad-ass broad sword in the back with a skull at the hilt, pretty large, bigger than him…

"You dude, open the gate, I'm late" said the foreign… sounding bored…

"State name and reason to be here" asked the guards…

"Well, not your problem but I come to see the Hokage, name's Uzumaki Naruto"… answered the blond

"You are back, demon, we were good without you or you brother go away" yelled the patched one…

"Open or I will, and then I will kick your ass for insult my brother asshole"… yelled back preparing his knuckles…

"Try bastard, as if you can hahahahaha" said the chuunin

"Hey, calm down the Hokage will be pissed of" said the other trying to open the gates….

"Stop, he can enter here, if anything happen we never saw him" said the patched one…

"You asked for this dumbass" yelled Naruto, with a round kick he opened the door completely side by side… "now who do I have to send to E.R" asked looking at the two chuunins…

"He" said the normal one…

"Coward" cried the other…

"Ok, you are down" with that he punched his face leaving a K.O chuunin in the guard post, he took his motorcycle and rode towards the Hokage tower, it was good be back…

XXXXX

The Hokage was resting of a long morning of battle with his life-enemy, paperwork, yeah to evil being was immortal and indestructible, capable of turn you insane, for that reason he took, half-hour to read and relax with Icha Icha paradise: summer of love two… he could avoid thinking on the young blond and the girl that was visiting the Hokage all the days waiting for him, anybody who know Ino will be capable of understand Shikamaru, the blondes are troublesome…then suddenly the door opened…

"Hi ojiji, long time no see" yelled a cheerful Naruto…

The Hokage gasped, it was really difficult to recognize the blond kid, he was as tall as Sasuke, with that sword and clothe, was pretty difficult…

"Na-na-ruto?" asked the old man…

"Yeah boss, here and ready, what no hug no "I missed you gaki", geez seriously you need to practice your welcomes" Naruto said taking seat…

"Sorry, you surprised me, now about your test, go now to the academy, classroom 201, Iruka is there" said the old man…

"Two thing ojiji, first you give that book or I will tell you new secretary about your pervert ness, second it is necessary to go" said the blond with obvious boredom in the voice…

"First later, second Yamanaka Ino is there too, and has grown up" said with a grin, the next thing Naruto jumped of the window… "That never fail, now where I was"…

XXXXX

Iruka was finishing the students, he couldn't avoid think if the one of his favorite students was coming back, he remembered when he was told about Rasen and his little 'fight' and that Naruto needed to train, that day the class lost the number one rookie and the number one prankster, that days…

"Ok, to finish Yamanaka Ino please come here and…" suddenly a knock in the door everybody looked to the person that entered, weird coat, huge sword and good body, the girls started drooling at the moment…

"Hey, is this the 201, Iruka's class" said the blond figure…

"Yes, I am Iruka and you are?" asked trying to recognize the new kid, he couldn't be older than twelve but have an aura of power…

"oww, dude that hurt, more that the time you punished me for the gas bomb in the teacher's room" said faking pain

"NARUTO????, is that you?" asked a really shocked Iruka and an equal shocked classmates…

"Come on, it is not that difficult, I mean, look at my face, so hot that melt ice" said mockingly at this Iruka sweatdropped…

"Yeah, it is you, come take seat what you need?" questioned the teacher…

"Well, I have to take this boring test you know and well I have to do it" said bored as hell or heaven, he enjoyed his fights in demons territories…

"Ok, well let finish with the students, Ino comes" Ino snapped from her shock, she hoped that Naruto returned cute, but this was other league…

"Ino-chan, wow, you are the kind of girl that gets better with the years, you are beautiful" said Naruto get closer to her and kissed her lips everybody were static, Ino's reaction normally would be turning him to pulp, for Naruto was hugging and kissing…

"Ahem, Ino please come" cleared Iruka a bit ashamed with the two kids but without avoid smile at this…

Both kids were a bit sheepish but didn't care…

"Kick their ass" said Naruto while looking for a chair… both smiled missing the hate and pain glare of one of their classmates…

"_nonononono, Naruto-kun, he is with that, that tramp, why didn't I tell him my feelings, now that bitch take him from me"_ said (you know who) Hinata more depressed than usual, if that can happen…

"What are you doing dobe, trying to look bad with that sword" asked the always arrogant Sasuke…

"You said something Uchiha?" said an oblivious Naruto… gaining a scowl from him

Ino exit wearing a hitai-ate as belt and taking seat near Naruto, both smiled and Naruto put her arm around her waist gaining a blush from Ino, then he was called by Iruka for his test… Naruto was in front of the class, everybody waiting for him to do something stupid…

"Ok Naruto, first Ninjustu, do a kawarimi" Iruka said…

"Sorry impossible, I can't" said in lazy tone… everybody laugh at this "why?" asked the teacher

"Well I have too much chakra, and a even bigger reserve, it is impossible use kawarimi because it would need like a 0.05 percent of my chakra, too much for my chakra control, I can prove it" with that he flare his chakra causing everybody to flinch at the huge wave in the room, the weakest fainted…

"See that was like a fourth of my reserves" said in serious tone…

"Ok, well try with Henge" Iruka said cleaning the sweat from the wave power…Naruto closed his eyes and turned into an exact copy of Iruka…

"Well, why you could do that, is almost the same level of kawarimi?" Iruka asked

"That was shape-shift, not henge, but the same propose" answered calmly…

"Well next, Bunshin" said the scarred teacher…

"Okay, what you want, my type or kage type?" Naruto asked grinning…

"ka-ka-ka-ge bunshin????" stuttered Iruka…

"No problem" with a cross hand seal twenty clones appeared in the room…

"Ok you pass Ninjutsu, now genjutsu" at this he say Naruto's eye turning red like blood with slit pupils…

"Jagan (evil eye)" muttered Naruto causing Iruka to fall in a genjutsu of one minute that last three days in his head causing him to jump back with a blood steam…

"NARUTO YOU BAKA, what did you do?" asked with two papers blocking his nose…

"That was a genjutsu, pretty neat" responded a very happy Naruto…

"Ok, let finish this, go out to the ground, precision and taijutsu test" said weak from the blood loss… _"that Anko was too real..." _thought the young teacher blushing like a tomato

XXXXX

"Now, precision, take ten kunai and ten shuriken and hit at the dummies, at least seven points" said a pale Iruka, that took a blood pill…

"Ok, can I use Eon and Nero?" asked the blond half-demon…

"What are Eon and Nero?" returned Iruka now with more color…

"My guns, projectile type" answered Naruto…

"yeah, yeah, just do it"… in a movement Naruto had both guns loaded and shooting at the dummies, each chakra bullet leaving a hole in the dummies, of course the noise made everybody cover afraid, the rest of the dummies were slaughter, Iruka gave Naruto a ten…

Ok the results are…

Written test: 0

Ninjutsu Test: 8

Genjutsu Test: 5 only cast the genjutsu not see them

Precision Test: 10

Taijutsu Test?

"ok Naruto for last test, you have to show your hand-to-hand combat skills, for this normally you fight against a teacher, but I am weak now, so kids who want to try" asked Iruka… at this Sasuke and Kiba raised their hands…

"Sweet, well I can fight them easily" Naruto said arrogantly…

"Yeah right dobe" Sasuke said

"I will make you regret it, come on Akamaru" growled Kiba…

Iruka accepted he was tired from blood loss, so the three were in stage Naruto avoided each hit easily, both gennin were pissed off, they decided to attack at the time using Akamaru as a third attacker, in a quick maneuver Naruto sent a low round-kick that sent them to the air, then with a second round-kick he kicked one after the other sending them to the wall leaving them unconscious, everybody except Iruka and Ino jaw-dropped…

"Ok, Taijutsu Test: 10, take a hitai-ate" said Iruka smiling…

"Could you give me yours?" asked Naruto… at this Iruka just smiled giving it to him, after a hug Naruto left with Ino leaving a really shocked batch of gennins, fun after all…

XXXXX

The walk for Konoha was quite fun, well fun when you drive a motorcycle at high speed for Konoha's roof and the walls, for Ino it was madness, her 'boyfriend' was crazy with all the letters, he just laugh at this acceleration more with each scream of a blond who hugged tight with each jump, life was so cool… the ride ended when they arrive to a house hidden in the woods, it was a story big, two floors, training ground with a lake and a waterfall…

"Welcome to the new Uzumaki Clan house" Naruto said opening the door, Ino gasped the place was huge, it have plenty weird things like heads, weapons, books in different languages, a drum, a things with colors and lights…

"What is that?" Ino asked

"That is a music box, I press a button and it plays a song, a gift of Dante-nii-san" Naruto said remembering the days… "You want something to eat or drink?"

"What you have?" Ino asked

"Pizza, ramen, soda, beer, wine, pizza, ramen, pizza and ramen" Naruto said causing Ino to sweatdrop

"You Know we better help you with your addiction" Ino said hugging him

"You will try" Naruto said kissing his girlfriend… "Now I am back"

XXXXX

The rest of the week was cool, Naruto trained, met people, hot girls and crazy people too, the case was a meeting of team nine, damn, Naruto have faced demons, monsters and hell itself but never, never something like that, two men with hug caterpillars as eyebrows, wearing green expandex suit with orange warmers, he used all his will power not to kill the monsters…

_Flash back:_

"_YOSH, HI MY YOUNG FRIEND WHO ARE YOU?" asked the older man_

"_I…I am Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto asked trying not to show fear_

"_YOSH HI NARUTO-KUN, I AM MAITO GAI AND THIS IS ARE MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS" Gai said pointing to his team_

_Naruto shuddered at the first one, a mini clone of Gai with bandage in his hands, the next was a stoic guy with white eyes, and a attitude of 'I am better than you', the guy pissed him immediately, the next one catch Naruto's eye, she was a girl with beautiful face and nice figure, she easily fight Ino, she had her hair in two buns that make her look a bit panda-style, she wore a pink Chinese shirt and green pants, her eyes were chocolate ones, simple beautiful…_

_For Tenten the guy was hot, blond hair that cover part of his eyes, a sapphire ones, he wore a red blood trench coat with no shirt, toned chest, the coat is connected by a leather sheath, he have metal things in his left shoulder and a huge sword in his back, it have a skull like hilt but it is top quality, and he was checking her out… she decided to play_

"_See something you like?" she asked trying to take control she was so wrong_

"_Yeah, you, tell me your name cute…" Naruto said coming closer to her leaving her with no words…_

"_I…I… I'm Higugugrashi, no Higurashi Tenten" she said getting red 'Why am I stuttering, am I Neji's cousing'_

"_Pretty name for a pretty girl, a pleasure Ten-chan" Naruto said giving her a kiss in the cheek_

"_Yosh Naruto-kun your flames of youth are huge, would you like to spar with my team" Gai said in high tone snapping Tenten _

"_Yeah, a pleasure, I am the weapon kind guy, no genjutsu or ninjutsu, only kage bunshin, so who am I up to?" Naruto said causing the three to think _

'_Yosh, Naruto-kun is like me, I WILL SHOW HIM THE FLAMES OF YOUTH' Lee thought with flames in his eyes_

'_He is hot, he like me and love weapons, lucky me' Tenten thought _

'_What a weakling, the destiny chose, I will win' Neji thought _

"_YOSH LEE SHOW HIM YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH" Gai yelled _

"_Yosh Naruto-kun, can we fight only taijutsu?" Lee asked taking fight stance_

"_Well, the same for me, but can I use these" Naruto said while appearing some red and gold gauntlets and greaves_

"_Naruto-kun what are those?" Tenten said without notice the added suffix _

"_Ten-chan, these are Kyuubi Gauntlets, these babes are a power house" Naruto said ignoring the grimace in the group…_

"_Yosh Naruto-kun thank you for taking me serious" Lee said and both rushed at each other, Naruto had almost the same speed but Lee was faster and Naruto stronger, both used kicks and punches that leave more than one crater, the team was seriously shocked, Lee was fighting in a equal ground…_

"_Konoha Senpū" Lee said hitting Naruto's greaves _

"_Sorry dude, Rising Sun" Naruto jumped giving a back-flip double axe hit aiming at Lee but the attack failed when Lee dodged leaving a crater of two meters radius…_

"_Good you avoided my Rising Sun, well I am not as fast as my brother and it is his technique" Naruto said gaining three confused looks and serious look_

'_Is possible, that Naruto-kun is as stronger as Rasen, if that is Lee will loose' Gai thought deciding to let the battle continue, the other didn't knew about Rasen, no one should discover that Naruto's brother annihilate ANBU nins in a minute without even sweat at the age of seven…_

"_Ok now try my own techniques" With this Naruto rushed Lee did the same, the next was a technique rain and showdown…_

"_Straight" Naruto __dashed forward and punch the enemy with your gauntlets._

"_Konoha Daisenpū" Lee dodged and applied a powerful low round kick_

"_Killer Bee" Naruto dodged giving a downward hit, once again Lee dodged and Naruto cracked the ground_

"_Konoha Reppū" this time it hit Naruto sending him flying, but he gave a back-flip counterattacking _

"_Beast Uppercut" Naruto yelled sending a uppercut but Lee block it giving another senpu or he thought _

"_Konoha Shōfū" the result an invert senpu that hit Naruto in the back of the head_

"_Rising Dragon" Naruto said giving another uppercut but this one sent both fighters to the air… but Naruto didn't finish there…_

"_Hammer" Naruto yelled crushing Lee in the ground using both hands creating a crater and an air wave…_

"_Wow man, you are a tough one, you make me use all my techniques here" Naruto said walking towards a jaw draw group _

"_Not so fast Naruto-kun" a voice called_

"_Dainamikku-Entori" Lee yelled giving Naruto a kick in the face crashing him in the tree…_

"_Dude, you are fun, but let's end this, can we?" Naruto asked taking position_

'_It true, Lee haven't use the gates or let the weights, but he is tired, the fight is hard, but Naruto, he received lot of damage but he even brake in sweat, I better end this for now' Gai thought _

"_Zodiac" Naruto yelled forming light in his fist_

"_Kage Buyō" Lee yelled running at Naruto the group looked in awe when a green blur grab both gennins before finish the battle…_

"_Gai-sensei" Lee said looking at his clone-sensei_

"_Lee, Naruto-kun, great spar, for today it is enough, Naruto-kun CONTINUE WITH YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH" Gai said_

"_Yeah, dude whatever, hey sweetheart do you want to go eat with me?" Naruto asked to a blushing Tenten_

"_Yes, yes" Tenten stuttered _

"_Great now, you white eye you wanna play?" Naruto asked_

"_You are a weakling that could defeat Lee, if you want to lose I will help you" Neji said smirking_

"_Naruto-kun, Neji was the rookie of the year, you will…" Tenten was interrupted _

"_I don't care if he is the Hokage, I will kick his ass in seconds" Naruto said taking Rebellion_

"_Hmph, the destiny has chosen me as the winner, you will lose" Neji said taking the Juuken stance_

"_Nice then stand still" Naruto snapped his finger and disappeared from view_

'_What how, where is he… Byakugan' Neji thought activating his eyes that went wide when he felt a cold blade in his neck…_

"_I won rookie of the year" Naruto said looking at a wide-eyed team nine…_

"_That was awesome, what did you do?" Tenten asked…_

"_A secret now let's go I'm hungry, oh and Neji, there is nothing like destiny, believe me" Naruto said and left with Tenten _

_End Flash back_

That day Ino almost kill Naruto when he was found eating with Tenten, the things where fun for a while, except when she treat with use her mental jutsu and make him kiss all the guys in town, that was madness for Naruto, he promised that he wasn't cheat on her and Tenten said that she wasn't interested romantically in Naruto to calm down Ino, off course Tenten was lying but Naruto didn't care at the moment, the other moment, or horrible moment better said was the team assignation…

_Flashback _

"_Hey Naruto-baka, move I want to sit there with Sasuke-kun" Sakura said angrily_

"_May I ask, what did I do to anger you besides be here in this sit?" Naruto asked calmly causing everybody in the room to look at him in disbelief _

"_JUST MOVE BAKA" Sakura yelled hiding her surprise_

"_Ok, calm down Sakura, geez, I may end deaf one of this days" Naruto joked causing the room to explode in laughs _

_Before respond Iruka burst in the room yelling to everybody to take sit and to shut up, it was amazing how Iruka could control a room filled with kids, for Naruto it was a gift, Iruka began with the speech of shinobis lives and the rest of it Naruto fell asleep…_

"_Well, let's start the team distribution, so NARUTO WAKE UP!!!" Iruka yelled making Naruto jumped… "Ok, well team one…" Iruka started, Naruto was preparing for his team, prying to get a good one, but he forgot kami's hand, yes that all seeing prankster has a sadistic sense of humor…_

"_Team seven: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura…" Naruto was wide-eyed and Sakura crying in desperation and Naruto was, normal…_

"_And Uchiha Sasuke…" this time Naruto lost it…_

"_You hate me isn't it, oh my god, WHY?" Naruto said with anime tears…_

"_Yeah, true love conquer all" Sakura yelled with happiness being target of glares from the female population except Ino and Hinata_

"_Ahem, ahem, and your jounin sensei is Hatake Kakashi…" Iruka said looking at Naruto become berserk_

"_NOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled hitting the table with his head…_

"_Sigh, well Team Eight: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino, your jounin sensei is Yuhii Kurenai, Team Ten: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino, your jounin sensei Sarutobi Asuma, now wait for your sensei, after the lunch, good luck…" Iruka said looking the faces of some of the new gennins_

_XXXXX_

_The Hokage was making his horrible and hated paperwork when he heard a long and painful scream…_

_NOOOOOOOOO! DAMN YOU OLD MAN…_

'_HAHAHA, Naruto find out who his sensei would be…' the Hokage thought snickering_

_XXXXX_

_Three hours have passed; the room once filled with gennins was left with one team the team seven, Sakura was trying to get a date with Sasuke and he was brooding, Naruto was mad, he knew Kakashi's horrible tardiness but that was ridicule…_

"_Three hours, THREE FIGGIN HOURS, that lazy ass will pay for this, I swear" Naruto shouted hitting the table, for revenge Naruto used the eraser in the door trick, of course he knew that it was useless against a jounin, but not a lazy Kakashi, and as predicted he fall in it…_

"_My first impression of you… I don't like you" Kakashi said lazily… "Meet me at the roof" and he puffed away_

_XXXXX_

"_Please introduce yourselves. You can say your likes, dislikes, dreams, and interests.__" Kakashi said _

"_Then you should do it first" Sakura said quizzically _

"_Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes and some dislikes, right now I have some hobbies and my dream, I don't feel like telling you" the lazy jounin said_

'_The only thing he said was his name' Sakura and Sasuke thought, but Naruto knew more than it… and coughed _

"_coughpervertcough" Naruto coughed causing Sasuke and Sakura to rise an eyebrows_

"_Now you pinky" Kakashi called for Sakura who was mad at the name_

"_My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes… (She stops to see Sasuke)… my dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto-baka, my hobbies… (She stops to see Sasuke and giggle)… my dreams… (She stops to see Sasuke and giggle and blushed)…" Sakura said blushing_

'_Great a fan-girl' Kakashi thought looking at the female part of the team_

"_Hey leave my girlfriend out of this, if you like me and I don't correspond you doesn't mean you should hate her" Naruto mocked causing Sakura to go mad and Kakashi to snicker, before she could attack Kakashi talked _

"_Ok, you the brooding one" Kakashi said pointing Sasuke_

"_My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have many likes but lot of dislikes, I don't have hobbies unless you count training, my dream no my ambition is to kill a certain man" Sasuke said with cold voice_

'_Sasuke-kun is so cool' Saskura thought with star eyes_

'_Emooooooooo' Naruto and Kakashi thought_

"_Now, you blondie…" Kakashi said to Naruto_

"_My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes include Ino-chan, Rasen-nii-san, my training and my precious people, my dislikes are the people who judge the other before meet them or the bullies, my hobbies are weapons, fights and pretty ladies, I enjoy creating new moves and jutsus and my dream is to be acknowledge and then become Hokage and then bring my brother home" Naruto said leaving two shocked teammates and a amused sensei…_

'_So he still care for Rasen, totally different to Sasuke' Kakashi thought _

"_Ok, meet me tomorrow at the training ground seven at seven o'clock in the morning to your gennin test" as planned this make two gennins to jump in confusion, but Naruto stood calm_

"_But we passed the test, that is why we are gennins now" Sakura said recalling the test at the academy_

"_No, that was a test to chose the potential gennin, the real one is tomorrow, the gennin test is made to let pass only nine rookies, the failure rate is of 66,6, so see you tomorrow" Kakashi said giving his eye-smile (rights reserved) and puffed away…_

"_Well…" Naruto said standing up_

"_I won't date with you Naruto-baka" Sakura said instinctively _

"_You wish, see you guys" Naruto said leaving like nothing happened_

_End Flashback_

XXXXX

Now Naruto was walking toward the training area seven, it was nine in the morning and Sakura and Sasuke were in the training ground seven waiting for his teammate and sensei, both were fuming, they didn't thought that Kakashi-sensei would let them waiting again, then a shadow arrived…

"Yo" Naruto said waving to his fuming teammates

"You are late" Sakura yelled without looking at him

"No, I'm not late Sakura" Naruto said calmly

"Yes you are" Sakura

"Noooh" Naruto sing sang

"Yes you are" Sakura said getting mad with each minute

"No" Naruto said

"Yes"

"No"

"YES"

"You two shut up" Sasuke yelled

"Emo" Naruto said causing both teammates to go mad but before attack him Kakashi arrive

"Yo" Kakashi said giving his eye smile

"YOU ARE LATE" Sakura yelled

"Here we go again" Naruto said… "Sakura just let the Cyclops talk" Naruto joked gaining a glare from Kakashi

"Don't call me like that" Kakashi said still glaring at him… "Well anyway this test will be quite simple. You must take a bell from me." Kakashi pulled out two silver bells and continued… "If you don't get a bell then you get tied to a stump and watch while I eat my lunch. The timer will be set for 12:00."

"Because…" Kakashi paused and said, "One of you will surely fail. That person will go back to the ninja academy. Also if you want to beat me then you must come at me with the intention to kill. If not you will fail." Kakashi set the timer and saw them all nod.

"This party is getting crazy" Naruto said taking Eon and Nero (E&N from now on)

"Wait I haven't says start" Kakashi said grabbing Naruto's hands… "Now begin" Kakashi went wide-eyed when Naruto explode and a voice came from up…

"Rain Storm" Naruto said using E&N to sent a bullet barrage over Kakashi…

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU BAKA?" Sakura said jumping to avoid a certain death…

'What, how did he catch Kakashi?' Sasuke thought to himself

'Kawarimi?' Naruto thought… "Kakashi-Cyclops, let's rock" Naruto said now looking the log or what left of it… Kakashi was ten meters away looking at the kids…

'He is definitely like his brother, both he held back, I will have to take him serious' Kakashi thought

"Hey you two, why you are here, go I will cover" Naruto said rushing to Kakashi Rebellion at hand…

"Stinger" he cried aiming to Kakashi who dodged barely but had time enough to see how the tree was cut in half in seconds

"Come on let's get fun" Naruto taunted his punish was an exploding note… "FUCK" Naruto was sent flying in the explosion toward the river…

XXXXX

Naruto got out of the river far away to begin to think about the test…

"Let's see, we are a group, but only two can pass, that mean that we can use allies, so I will have to take my bell alone" Naruto said

"That is bullshit, in the week that I have been in Konoha, the only teams with less than tree members are the Jounin, Chunin and Gennin who lost a member, that means, I don't know" Naruto said he don't have the knowledge about shinobis that others have, wait others that's it

"The banshee and the emo" Naruto said jumping to woods

XXXXX

Naruto was laughing his ass off, in the ground was the head of Sasuke was there brooding more that normally…

"Dude, he kicked your ass… hahahahaha… and you are the rookie of the year" Naruto mumbled between the laughs…

"You dobe, once I get out" Sasuke growled…

"Look, I think that we have been tricked, normally gennins can't beat jounin, but I am no normal gennin so I could, but that would' be the idea, so I need the smarter of you, I don't know much about being a ninja so tell me what would be the real test" Naruto asked

"I don't need your help, you are a hindrance" Sasuke said trying to get out…

"Ok, fuck you, I will ask Sakura" Naruto said jumping away…

"GET ME OUT OF HERE" Sasuke yelled

"DO IT YOURSELF" Naruto replied

XXXXX

"Sakura" a voice called…

'Who said that' Sakura thought

"Sakura" the voice called again

'Sasuke-kun, is he, no his voice is different' she thought opening her eyes looking a blurred image…

"Sakura wake up" the voice called moving her

"What beautiful eyes" she mumbled

"Thank you, but we don't have time for it… so wake up" Naruto said

"NARUTO-BAKA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING PERVERT" Sakura yelled and tried to hit him

"Wow, now I don't have beautiful eyes, geez, I thought we could work together but…" Naruto stopped when he found a red faced Sakura… "Look this test aren't about the bells, I don't know what is the main point but I need your help, you are the smartest girl I have met, when you aren't looking for Uchiha" she go redder

"So what is it?" She asked and he sighed

"As I told the emo, and no it is no time for fight about it, I think that we have been tricked, normally gennins can't beat jounin, so I need you, I don't know much about being a ninja so tell me what would be the real test" Naruto said looking at Sakura who snapped quickly…

"TEAMWORK" she yelled…

"Chill out girl, really we need to work your tone" Naruto said rubbing his ears

"Kakashi-sensei wants us to work together, so we can stand him, which is the base of forming a team" Sakura said

"See, I knew you were smart and beautiful too, now let's found the buried emo" Naruto said missing the blush in Sakura's face…

"Buried emo, are you talking about Sasuke-kun?" she asked but Naruto just laughed more

XXXXX

"Sasuke-kun what happened?" Sakura asked running at the buried Sasuke

"Ass kicked, now let's get him out, I have the perfect thing to take Kakashi out" Naruto said

"Who tell you that I need you?" Sasuke asked in his normal 'I am better than you' tone…

"I don't know, maybe because you couldn't get out in the last hour since I was here" Naruto said making Sasuke mumble something

"Good, now the plan" Naruto said getting Sasuke out…

XXXXX

'This is calm, too calm' that was Kakashi's mantra for the last hour, the team haven't tried to take the bells in the last hour, maybe they give up, no Naruto would have come, or are they planning anything were his thoughts but he snapped when Sasuke sent a ball of fire direct to him… 'Alone again ha, no change' he thought but then…

From the bushes a barrage of kunai and shuriken tried to turn him to shreds, while Sasuke to turn him in charcoal…

"Working together ah, I thought you were better than this" Kakashi taunted but nothing happened Sasuke was deaf to his words, he wonder where could be Naruto to, his thought didn't betray him when a barrage of bullets came from his right… it was a play of cat and the mouse and Kakashi knew that he wasn't the cat…

'So they are working together, they have already pass' Kakashi thought escaping from another barrage when he was almost hit by an ice stick?

"What was that?" Kakashi asked looking at Naruto with a tri-nunchaku made of ice…

"This is Cerberus… Cerberus meets Cyclops" Naruto introduced

"Don't call me… "Kakashi was interrupted when Naruto started his attack, now someone was shooting, Sakura the kunais and Sasuke fire and taijutsu, Kakashi was surrounded… only way out up, or that's what he thought…

"Ja ne" Kakashi said jumping away…

"Not so fast Cyclops" Naruto said sending one of the chucks to the air grabbing Kakashi's legs pulling him down… "To end this Flicker" Naruto said hitting Kakashi in the waist or almost he barely dodged when he took defensive stance he found three grinning

"What?" Kakashi asked confused

"This…" Naruto said pointing to Sakura and Sasuke both having a bell… "I assume that we pass, after all we have the bells plus worked together, you should have seen that Cerberus never aimed at you, I aimed to the bells, so we won…"

"Sigh… Yes you pass, you are the first ones in pass my test, so congratulations" Kakashi said with and eye-smile… "Come with me"

XXXXX

Naruto and the rest followed Kakashi to the stone of heroes, Naruto was a bit curious now that the lazy ass sensei of his was serious…

"Here is the stone of heroes, were all the shinobis gave their life for their teammates and mission are here, listen my words, listen well 'those who disobey the rules are trash, but those who left their teammates are worst than trash', tomorrow at eight at the bridge seven, tomorrow we start missions, ja ne" Kakashi said puffing away…

"I need to learn how to do that" Naruto said

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to go out with me?" Sakura asked hopefully

"No" the emo said walking away…

Sakura grimace, she saw at Naruto, the old goofy she met those years ago was death, and he was smart, strong and cute…

"Naruto you want to eat something?" she asked remembering how he always asked her out

"Sorry Sakura, but I have a date with Ino-chan, so maybe other day with the team" Naruto said taking his way…

Sakura was a bit shocked she had forget that Naruto was Ino's boyfriend, did she asked him to go in a date, no but what if… she asked all the way to the village…

XXXXX

Naruto and Ino were eating at the ramen post, she couldn't blame him, it was the only place that accepted him, but it didn't matter both were talking about their tests, Naruto explain how the team join against Kakashi and how he used Cerberus to grab him and bring him down, both laugh at this…

"But the best is that I used quicksilver to take his book and put one with a…" Naruto was cut by…

NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WILL MAKE YOU PAY……..

Everybody in the stand laughed at this…

"What did you do Naruto-kun?" Ino asked smiling

"Well, let say that a little threat about don't be late again or burn his collection, but who knows" Naruto said moving his eyes in conspirator way

"Prankster to the end" Ino said

"Damn straight" Naruto grinned moving to kiss the blond at her side who give in without doubt

XXXXX

Sakura was walking for the streets, thinking about all that have happened in the past weeks, first Naruto returned after six years, he stopped being the goofy idiot to become a strong and hot ninja, the once in love with her, now ignored her, he even stopped calling her Sakura-chan, but she didn't care right, now she found the team eight, she decided to say hello now that her team leave her alone, but well…

"Hi" Sakura said looking at the team walking toward her… "How did your test go?"

"Easy cake, what about yours, did the dobe pass?" Kiba said arrogant as always

"Who Naruto, well, he did it fine" Sakura said

"Wh…whe…where is Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with timid voice

'Why is she blushing? Don't tell me?' Sakura thought

"**She likes Naruto, the bitch"** Inner Sakura said

'Yeah…what?' Sakura thought

"**Nothing, think in Sasuke-kun"** Inner Sakura said

"Well he is…"

"There" Kiba said pointing to a ramen stand was Naruto and Ino were making out… "I got to admit the dobe has good taste" Kiba said receiving a hit gift of Kurenai…

'Naruto-kun, and and that tramp, no I won't let them, I am a Hyuuga and I won't lose to that bitch' Hinata thought fighting the tears… she missed Sakura's fist that were clenching with every second

'Sorry Ino but that won't last' Sakura decided looking his former best-friend and his prey

Life is going to be tough….

NARUTO COME HERE I WORN YOU, GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK……

Yep, really hard…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well this chapter is a copy of the first, I had to rewrite this and two of the Awakening, so tell me you like it, you hate it… tell me…


	3. Chapter 2

Legend:

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Summon, demon and ****Kyuubi speaking"**

'**Kyuubi Thought'**

Flashback legend:

"_Speech"_

'_Thought'_

"_**Summon**__**, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**_

'_**Kyuubi Thought'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Devil may cry, but I don't know why I have to put these, if I were the owner I would be enjoying life in Hawaii or anywhere…

P.s: the disclaimer is useless

Chapter 2: Ice-cold Party…

Naruto met his nemesis and his most hated enemy until now, it was fast, a beast, no a demon, a thing that caused Naruto to go all out in a bloodthirsty hunt, Naruto's prey, who you may ask, let say that Naruto didn't like Tora the cat, an enemy that will think twice the next time she want to escape and use Naruto's face as a couch with her claws, to say the less Naruto trying blow the little cat head with E&N, if Kakashi didn't catch him the poor animal would be dissected… Naruto was looking at the cat with all the killer intent he could muster his right hand in Rebellion, the only thing that avoids the poor cat blood bath was the Hokage and the idea of eat ramen and pizza invitation of the old man, yep Pizza and Ramen make Naruto go happy…

"Damn cat, next time that fur ball will meet E&N bullets in the head" Naruto mumbled gaining the gaze of the Hokage and Kakashi both knowing the danger of such weapons

"Ok, now for your next mission you… pick up groceries for a shop in…" the Hokage was interrupted by Naruto outburst

"HELL NO OLD MAN, COME ONE GIVE US SOMETHING GOOD" Naruto yelled getting glares from his team... "Come on ojji-san, we can handle a C-ranked mission, this D-rank are nightmares you even use them to treat the jounins" he said causing the Hokage sweat drop

"Naruto-baka, if the Hokage think we aren't ready then we aren't ready" Sakura said

'She is weak and he is right, these missions are insults for an Uchiha' Sasuke thought indifferent but secretly eager for a challenge especially one that Naruto couldn't pass

"NARUTO RESPECT THE HOKAGE HE IS…" now was Iruka the one interrupted by Sarutobi

"HAHAHA, well Naruto-kun, I will give you and your team a bodyguard mission" the old man said

"Sweet, now tell, where to go?" Naruto said hoping to be sent to anywhere where he can get word of Rasen or meet pretty girls, like Ayame… 'Ayame-chan is really cute now and kisses really well; I will have to ask Ino if she don't have any problem, after all I am the last Namikaze, so I can have multiple wives, yeah lucky me' Naruto thought with a pervert giggle…

"You will protect the bridge builder Tazuna in his way to the Land of the Waves, you leave in two hours" the Hokage said looking at a happy Naruto with a pervert gaze, an indifferent Sasuke and the doubtful Sakura he hopped that nothing happens then he made a sign for let Tazuna enter…

Naruto saw a man in his fifties, he smelled to sake and dirt, the man looked to the team with doubtful eyes…

"This is the team, a bunch of kids, they can't even protect themselves, especially the blond with dumb face" Tazuna said taking a slurp to his sake or tried, in seconds the bottle was cut in half the part with the sake was in Naruto's hand and Rebellion in Tazuna's shoulder, Naruto take a slurp of sake

"Man, the best from wave, takes this have premium sake from Iwa" Naruto said giving a scroll to Tazuna and gaining a glare from the others for differents reasons, Sasuke for his high speed jutsu that he couldn't copy, Sakura in awe and disgust for him drinking, Kakashi and Sandaime because he visited Iwa and Being a Namikaze in Iwa was like jump to the lions…

"I like this kid, sorry about the dumb part" Tazuna said joining him with the sake…

"Nah, take it easy, next time someone can kill you" Naruto said and Tazuna paled

'Sigh… Naruto, you seriously are going to cause me troubles, lot of them' Kakashi though looking the blond twitch "Ok, prepare yourself for a month out; see you at the Gate in two hours…

XXXXX

Three hours later team seven left Konoha in a bodyguard mission, for Naruto was boring, Kakashi didn't let him take his motorcycle, because it was too much noise, to say the less Naruto found walk, too boring, during his training with Dante he never walked, always in bike, skate, demon-skate or fallings from highs, it was a shame what happened to Vergil at the tower, but at least he got Rebellion, lucky Naruto, well Naruto had enough time to torture the Cyclops with a legendary treat 'are we there yet'…

XXXXX

The crew was walking in road, the last days have been nice and boring, Naruto didn't care but Sasuke felt disappointed and Sakura relieve… it was at noon that they walked past a puddle of water in the middle of the road. Kakashi took a brief look at it, but otherwise didn't seem to pay it much mind, and kept walking.

Naruto gave the puddle a curious glance, but didn't care, if anything happened E&N would blow the poor bastard head, he chuckled at the idea…

As they passed the puddle, Kakashi suspected they would be attacked once they passed the mysterious puddle, a suspected two masked figures rose from the puddle before rushing at Kakashi, throwing their bladed chain around him, trapping him.

"One down!" yelled one of them

The two masked figures pulled the chain, ripping the meat and finally tearing Kakashi apart.

Sakura looked on in shock, while Sasuke looked on impassively; as if he didn't really care Kakashi had just died right now, his only thought was survive, the worries came later, Naruto on the other hand smirked as he knew Kakashi had known there were enemy ninja and had easily escaped.

'Kawarimi?' he thought in wonder. It truly was a simple, yet very effective technique. It was no wonder it was a basic requirement technique for all ninja, but he didn't need that, now shooting time

Sakura screamed in fear as blood and remains of 'Kakashi' all over the ground, lifting a cloud of dirt.

Not giving team a time to recover, the two figures rushed behind Naruto.

"Second" They said almost sure it would be an easy kill. The boy was only a genin after all.

Naruto raised E&N and pointed the two figures and started the bullet rain, the two shinobis used his skill to dodge the projectiles and did, well almost, both received wound in the legs, leaving them out of the game…

"Geez, I expected something more, but what to do" Naruto said sheathing his guns

'Show off…' Sasuke thought with anger at the idea of him not being need

"Don't worry, Sakura" Naruto assured her with a soothing tone. Sakura relaxed her tense body slightly, the image of her dying a gruesome death like Kakashi had was temporarily replaced by a safe and warm feeling triggered by Naruto's assuring tone.

But her fear rose once again as she watched the two men close jumping at them, her body froze once again, too frightened to even think to dodge or block. Naruto moved at high speed lending a kick in the two men sending them to tree

A soft popping noise came from behind them, making Sakura and Tazuna almost die from heart attack. It had only been a clone Naruto created that made the noise when it suddenly popped into existence. But it had been so sudden it made both Sakura and Tazuna jump in fright. The clone tied the men and waited for Kakashi to show of…

But before Naruto had a chance to react, Kakashi decided it was time to step in, and say hello…

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura yelled in relief and shock at seeing the jounin alive. She looked to the spot where his supposed remains had been and found a log cut into pieces.

Tazuna sighed in relief under his breath. 'I'm saved'.

Kakashi gave his team a proud look. "Good work team" he praised, although his gaze remained a bit on Naruto.

He reviewed his team's performance in that exchange. Sasuke did quite well as expected, and Sakura while scared did manage to place herself in front of the client. But Naruto had handled the situation surprisingly well. He had expected the boy to do quite poorly in his first life and death situation but he beated two chunnin as nothing, he should keep an eye on him. He knew that the first combat experience for a ninja was always the most dangerous and has the highest chance for casualties, off course Naruto had a bad ass sword capable of cut you in half with a swing, nunchakus for close and mid rage, made of ice and some kind of projectile weapons that throw 'things' faster than a kunai, even if Kakashi threw it with all his force. But he remained calm enough to protect both Tazuna and Sakura hiding his true power, but why was Kakashi's inner question.

The jounin then turned to Tazuna. "By the way, Tazuna-san…"

"What is it" The man stuttered. Even though Kakashi had looked at him with his usual dispassionate and lazy expression, he could not deny that he was really intimidated.

"… I need to talk to you" Kakashi said

Naruto turn to the men tied while Tazuna told a sad story about gangsters, bridge of hopes, and things like that, he wasn't interested in that crap, he would go and kick some asses, then enjoy the company of some girls and go party, yeah, Naruto nodded mentally… then he snapped of his dreams when one of the men talked afraid…

"Rasen-sama, gomen, we didn't know you were here" one masked man said shaking in fear…

"What did you said?" Naruto asked now serious, even Kakashi turn to the man…

"Oh, Rasen-sama, forgive us, my brother say the truth, we would never try to harm you sir" the other said in the same tone… "We didn't recognize you, your clothes are different and your sword too, normally sir, you always use Minato" the man said bowing…

"First I am Naruto, second where is Rasen?" Naruto asked with an intense glaze

"Naruto?, but you look identical, even the whiskers, fuck I was worry for a minute, I won't tell a shit" the first brother said now relaxed

"Rasen is my brother, where is he?, believe me you won't like me if you don't answer" Naruto said using Rebellion as a enforcement…

"He…he…Rasen-sama…left two weeks ago, he didn't say where he would be, I swear" the brother said at unison…

"FUCK" Naruto said taking sit away of the group…

"I will contact Konoha, they will pick them up" Kakashi said looking at a uneasy Naruto… "About the mission, this is easily a A-rank mission, we have to decide if continue or go back" at this Sasuke say yes, waiting to show his skills ahead, Sakura just to be with Sasuke, Naruto didn't talk for the rest of the walk…

XXXXX

Kakashi's danger signals suddenly went blaring. A whistle through the air lets him know a projectile weapon was thrown at them. And from the speed and sound, a very large weapon was heading their way.

"Everyone, duck!"

A massive zanbatou type sword was sent flying at the group from the trees above. Kakashi acted quickly and tackled Tazuna to the floor, hoping his team would react in time to dodge.

The members of team seven dove to the floor at Kakashi's instruction, narrowly being missed by the sword by mere centimeters, everyone except…

"Naruto" Kakashi yelled looking his student pined in a tree with a zanbatou through his chest…

By the time the gennins recovered, a figure jumped in a branch over the tree where Naruto's body was pined, Sakura cried and fell to her knees, her new love was killed in the mission, maybe they would follow, Sasuke was petrified, his rival annihilated in seconds, a Tazuna was filled by guilt, because of him a kid died, the tears fell from the cheeks from the old man…

'Sorry kid, forgive this old stupid' was Tazuna's mantra

The man was shirtless and masked and wore a mist hitai-ate on his head.

Kakashi frowned as he studied the man. This man… If he guessed right about his identity, then he was in the fight of his life. He swore to himself. His team was not ready for a confrontation with this kind of opponent. The grey haired man tensed his body preparing for battle. If he were by himself, then it wouldn't be a problem. But with his team…

"You are Momochi Zabuza the nukenin from the hidden village of the mist, you will pay for that" Kakashi spoke to the nukenin in a carefree and unworried tone, unwilling to show any weakness to the enemy.

'If he's our enemy… then I can't win like this…and Naruto, shit, this wasn't suppose to happen' he thought. His hand reached up to his hitai-ate as if preparing to pull it upwards.

"I'm guessing you are Kakashi the Sharingan warrior" The former Kiri nin spoke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. 'Sharingan? How did Kakashi sensei get the Sharingan? It's an Uchiha bloodline!' he thought

"Sorry, but you'll need to hand over the geezer" Zabuza said in a gruff voice… when suddenly…

"Man that shit hurt like a like a bitch" a voice said, a well known voice that shocked everyone… the voice of Uzumaki Naruto…

"What that fuck?" Zabuza said looking the pined boy that jump from the tree and was walking with a zanbatou through his chest like nothing; he wore a red trench coat, blond hair, blue sapphire eyes and whiskers…

"Ra…Rasen?" Zabuza stuttered

"Why the people keep calling me like my brother, I know that this beautiful face will be carve in the persons memory but at least you can distinguish me from my brother" Naruto said walking toward a shocked team seven, even Kakashi was wide-eyed…

"You are Naruto then, Rasen talked a lot about you, the merciful Naruto who preferred stay loyalty to that hell hole called Konoha instead of go with him, is incredibly that he didn't kill you, he kill anyone who go against him" Zabuza said hiding his anxiety, if he was to fight he would have to face sharingan Kakashi and Rasen's brother and without his Kubikiri Houcho…

"Yeah…ah…well…ah…he did…ahhh…something…ahh…similar…ah…good" Naruto said pulling out the Zanbatou and sticking it in the ground… "He stabbed me in the gut as farewell gift" Naruto said and Zabuza, Tazuna and team seven except Kakashi who was witness went wide-eyed…

"But like now, it didn't work, it seems that our kekkai genkai make us hard to kill" Naruto chuckled at this especially now that Sasuke glare at him with hate… "So you and your friend in the bushes will play or do I go for her?" Naruto grinned at the face of Zabuza…

"How?" the mist nukenin asked…

"Look, if you met my brother you should know about our skills, now I will give you a chance, forget about the old man or face the wrath of E&N" Naruto said unsheathed the deadly guns…

"I think that we will see" Zabuza said trying to figure how to beat the boy, take his sword fight both, kill the old man and survive, damn he was lost…

"Look, you work for a rat, he will betray you, now meet us in a week, if you want join us as a Konoha shinobi you and the girl, the Hokage is like my grandpa so, in a week, if you don't want we fight and done, if you try something during the week I will kill you, are we clear" Naruto said and Zabuza nodded… "Cool, see you then no-brows" Naruto chuckled when Zabuzas forehead vein grew…

Naruto took the zanbatou and throw it to Zabuza who disappeared seconds after followed by the mysterious kunoichi…

"Done here, geezer lead the way, I am hungry" Naruto said as nothing… the team followed him ecstatic…

XXXXX

Naruto didn't talk during the way to Tazuna's house, even when he was attacked with all kind of questions, Sakura about his brother, Sasuke about his techniques and bloodline, the guy was a copy cat power obsessed, he even suggest that he and Naruto where superiors to everyone or that both want to kill their brothers, finally he answered when he entered the house…

"Long story, now food, oh who is the beautiful miss?" Naruto asked while smiling to the brunette who salutes them, he gave her his fox-like grin making her blush a little…

"She is Tsunami, my daughter, out of your league" Tazuna said laughing at the red face of his daughter…

"Maybe, maybe not, it's a pleasure lady, the name's Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto-kun for you Tsunami-chan" Naruto said giving a kiss in Tsunami's hand making her go red as a tomato and Sakura go angry, Tazuna to a coma, Kakashi gave pervert giggled…

"A…pleasure Na…Naruto-kun" Tsunami said stuttering a bit… he smiled until Sakura hit him in the head…

"NARUTO-BAKA, ARE YOU CHEATING ON INO, STUPID PERVERT" Sakura yelled hiding her true motives…

"Party popper" Naruto mumbled gaining another hit… Tsunami glares her automatically while serving the breakfast, thing not missed by Naruto…

"Kid, about what happened with the zanbatou, HOW IS THAT YOU ARE ALIVE?" Tazuna asked madly

"Can't we talk about it later?" Naruto begged

"Answer dobe" Sasuke demanded looking pissed for being negated

"Why would I?, I am sure you have been wondering my techniques, well I am not going to tell you anything, and believe me you will never learn them, even with your sharingan active" Naruto said calm and without look at Sasuke making him more angry

"Yeah right, like if you could develop such techniques" Sasuke smirked

'Sasuke-kun is so cool but Naruto-kun too' Sakura thought looking the calm and cold Sasuke and the crazy Naruto

"Because those techniques require especial blood traits and no one in Konoha after me and Rasen have them" Naruto said looking serious…

"You having a bloodline limit, yeah right, you are no one" Sasuke said trying to hurt the blond, but failed miserably

"Yeah, if you say so, but I haven't seen you survive a zanbatou in the chest" Naruto said finishing his food… "Please more Tsunami-chan" Naruto asked… "This is delicious, I would eat this all the day" Naruto winked at her causing the young woman to blush…

"Baka, just answer Sasuke-kun" Sakura said trying to gain Sasuke's favor and trying to decide which one is the best

"Ok, you two are annoying, you want to know fine, I was a jinchuuriki the same with Rasen, a human sacrifice used to seals demon into, I was used with my brother by the 'great' Yondaime to seal the major demon kyuubi no kitsune away, for that we were shunned, hated, attacked and suffered until my brother had enough so Rasen decided turn us in half-demons, now I won't die until a few hundreds years, off course my mates can share this if they accept me" at this part he saw Tsunami who went redder, giving him a small smile…

"So my blood changed to gave me major advantages, super fast healing, more strength, kage level stamina and two kages chakra reserves, and long life but that is just physical, all my fight style was gained with six years of hard training with my sensei, all because of the great Yondaime" Naruto ended showing venom at the time talking about the Yondaime…

"**What about me, your dangerous and powerful conscience"** Kyuubi growled mad for not been given credit

'You know that I can't tell that I was trained by one of the greatest demon in the world and underworld, so calm down, if the council discover it they will ask for our head and I am really attached to it' Naruto answered

"**Well that is a good point, well I grant it you called me major demon, good night"** Kyuubi said with sleepy voice

'Lazy fox' Naruto mumbled mentally

"**I heard you"** Kyuubi replied

Back into the conscious world

"Kka…kakashi-sensei, is that true?" Sakura asked with fear no knowing if fear for Naruto or pity him

"Sakura, Naruto is saying the truth, I hoped that this topic would appear in the future, but Naruto is Naruto and Kyuubi is Kyuubi, don't fear him" Kakashi said while sighed

"Yeah, fear my brother, he won't spare anyone in Konoha, I hope that one day I can change him" Naruto said looking a bit sad

'So that is the reason, such power, in the hands of that dobe, the Uchihas should have got it, not a commoner' Sasuke thought now angrier

"Well, now that you all know the reason why Sasuke will never use my techniques, what is a bonus, so tell me what are we doing during this week?" Naruto asked as if nothing happened

"Naruto how can you be so calm, you tell us that all your life you were shunned, hated and you don't seem to care?" Sakura asked with teary eyes

"Because I am use to it, we were attacked almost every week, Rasen and I visited the hospital almost four days at week, he always protected him, he was the genius victim of the council fears so they always tried to kill him, at the end he didn't support anymore and went in a killing spree, he killed nine ANBU, three chunnin and twenty villagers in a minute, then he left, the only thing that I will never forgive to Konoha is the fall of my brother, and if it wasn't for Ino I would have go mad too" Naruto said even more sad…

"Ok enough of sad things; we are going to train this week in chakra control, the tree walking exercise" Kakashi said happily

"But Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura was cut

"One-eye sensei is right, but I know tree walking" Naruto said happily again

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" Kakashi yelled

"Well, if you know tree walking what about teach you water walking" Kakashi said

"Done" Naruto said with boredom

"Uh, well, water rolling?" Kakashi asked

"Done"

"Water sitting"

"Doneee"

"Kunai balancing?"

"D-o-n-e" Naruto mocked

"Well, what do you know?" Kakashi asked madly seeing that he was being mocked

"All the past ones, senbon balancing, kunai levitation and sticking to surface with any part of the body, well I need to master head and fingers" Naruto grinned at the look of the team and Tazuna and Tsunami, the little kid seemed meditating since he told them about Kyuubi

"Naruto, you should have high jounin or low kage level pf control" Kakashi said and Sakura looked in awe and Sasuke pissed…

"How did you learn all that?" Kakshi wonder

"Well Kyuubi have a lot of memories so with my 'change' I gain the skill to watch his memories, he met all that exercises so I practiced all the month time before traveling back, sometimes is good having a huge demon in your head" Naruto mocked…

"Then you will protect Tazuna during the week while we train" Kakashi ordered…

"What about the gaki and Tsunami-chan?, they need protection especially if Gatou is a rat, he would try something low like kidnap the beauty here and the kid" Naruto said gaining a smile and a wink, yep he is a ladies man, it help releasing pheromones thanks to a certain fox…

"That is a good point, but what to do?" Kakashi wonder looking at Naruto who get the idea…

'I like the way Kakashi thinks' Naruto nodded mentally

"Go for her champ; use the clone that Dante teach you" Kyuubi said giggling pervert fox

'Doppelganger, you are a genius, a pervert, but a genius none the less' Naruto answered mentally

"I have an idea, Doppelganger, I like a shadow clone, but it is a real clone of me, he would last while I keep pumping chakra" Naruto said and Kakashi and the rest except Sasuke nodded amused of such technique…

Naruto only nodded and winked at Tsunami who smiled and went to the kitchen; yep he had plans for the week…

XXXXX

Naruto sent his doppelganger to the bridge much to its anger he accepted, the days were easy, the team left, Tazuna and the doppelganger left and Inari left for the school, leaving Naruto and Tsunami alone until noon, the first two days were a bit awkward, because of the age difference, Naruto take it easy what made Tsunami feel weird, a part of her wished him to not do anything, the other part was angry at him, at the end Naruto decided to take the first pace, the next day Inari would be out for the day and the Sakura would help protect Tazuna, thanks to Kakashi, who supported Naruto's quest and putting Sasuke in especial training, called by Naruto and Kakashi as 'don't interrupt Naruto with Tsunami training regimen', yep those two are getting along too well…

XXXXX

Naruto awakened and took a bath, the first part of the morning he trained with his Rebellion and chakra control until everyone was out, he made kage bunshins to take care of Inari at the school, at eight they were alone… Naruto entered to the house and found Tsunami washing the dishes, he walked silently toward her, her brunette hair fell to her waist, her silky skin contrast with her hair color, she wore a knee level skirt that made her look sweet and mature, but was tight enough to show the curves of her ass, a blouse with short sleeve perfect for her, Naruto hug her by the back and felt her shiver and stop…

"Good morning, Tsunami-chan, how did you sleep?" Naruto asked softly

"Ff…fine…nan…Na..ruto-kun" she stuttered... she felt in cloud nine, the blond put his chest at her back making her shiver with his presence

"What are you going to do now?" Naruto asked again this time hugging her tighter

"I need to go and visit a friend I came at night" she answered quickly

"Why don't you stay?" he asked…

"Naruto-kun, listen, you are too young for me, so we better end this here, I am flatter but this isn't right" she said escaping the hug using all her will power and leave, Naruto knew that if she left he would lost his chance… so he grabbed her hand and pulled her to a kiss, at the beginning she fought to escape but…

'His lips are so warm, but he is a kid, but he is so cute, no, yes, no, yes, no, YES' Tsunami mentally battled until she surrender to the kiss and started kissing back…

WARNIG: LEMON ADVISORY

Naruto pulled Tsunami upstairs to her room, at the beginning she looked doubtful, but with another passionate kiss she gave up, both entered the room and closed with secure, they kissed each other, Tsunami took Naruto's coat and threw him to the floor, felling the blonds bare chest who started kissing her neck moving his hand to one of her breast, she moaned at this, he started to undress her while kissing her starting a tongue fight that he lost letting her leading inside his mouth but at the same time her blouse fell to the floor showing her B to C cup, firm curves inside a black bra…

"What are you waiting Naruto-kun?" Tsunami asked seductively looking at Naruto who stood there

"Admiring your beauty" Naruto said softly making her blush madly

"Better enjoy it" she said taking his hands and putting them on her breasts…

He started to massage, licking, kissing and biting gaining moans from pleasure and lust, at this Tsunami took her skirt and threw it to the floor, followed by the bra and panty leaving her nude to her Naruto-kun, Naruto sat in front of her and started kissing her legs, she moaned with each inch that he descended until he kissed her womanhood causing her to gave her a long moan, he used his tongue to explore her wide and long, she screamed and hardened her grip, getting near the orgasm, she put a hand in Naruto's head forcing him to go deeper and then she

"NARUTO-KUN" she cried exploding in pleasure bathing Naruto's face with her juice… she panted

"Delicious my Tsunami-hime" Naruto said licking his lips, at this she kissed him passionately taking his pants and boxer off…

"My turn" she said taking his member and introducing it in her mouth, she was enjoying it, the pleasure and lust, and the forbidden, she love it, she love him, she did the best to make this blowjob the best in her life and his, Naruto called her name and she sucked more and more, stopping only to kiss him until she felt her mouth getting filled by him and a moan filled her ears…

"Did you enjoy it Naruto-kun?" she asked like a little girl

"I loved it my Tsunami-hime, and I love you" Naruto said kissing her

"I love you too" she said getting closer to his ear… "You…inside…me…now" she said taking place in the bed, Naruto followed her seconds after, she took his member and lead it to the entrance, he started softly until it entered completely filling her perfectly

"Sugoi, Naruto-kun, do it, DO IT NOW" she demanded making him started coming in and out, using each time more speed and force, she moaned and screamed griping him with her nails, thanks god he healed fast or the would have some nasty scars, Tsunami couldn't believe it, she was having sex with someone who she met a week ago the worst is that he was thirteen years old, but you now she didn't care she love him fuck the world…

"NARUTO-KUN I'M CUMMING" Tsunami said

"Me too Tsunami-hime" he said trying to delay it as most as possible

"Do it inside, I want to feel you inside, please I beg you" she said with screaming voice

"Your wish Tsunami-hime…aaaaahhhhhh" Naruto yelled coming inside

"NARUTO-KUN, AHHHHH" Tsunami yelled falling in the bed hugging Naruto who started making hand seals…

"What is that for?" she asked panting

"Birth control jutsu, don't take it bad, is just that I am too young for having a kid" Naruto said a bit worried with the way she could take it

"What are you waiting for, do it now" she said smiling Naruto placed his green hand on her belly

"Are you ready for another round?" he asked

"I thought you would never ask" she said kissing him and leading his member to her ass, they were busy for the next three hours making until both passed out…

END LEMON: IF YOU WERE MINOR AGE IT WAS YOUR FAULT

XXXXX

Naruto awakened with a nude Tsunami sleeping at his side hugging him like a teddy bear, he was happy, but now his head wonder how would he tell Ino, of course she would kill him, but at least he healed fast, for now he have things to enjoy and things to worry, like Gatou he would have to train a bit more, but the mornings are for Tsunami and they exercises, he kissed her cheek making her awake…

"Good morning Naruto-koi" Tsunami said kissing her lover who embrace her with force

"Morning my hime, we better get dress or the others would kill us" he said kissing her at this she giggled taking her bra, panties and skirt and getting dress… "We are going to do this tomorrow?" she asked with a bit of worry hoping this wasn't a thing for a night

"Tomorrow and until you decide you don't want to see me again" he said kissing her again…

"Then you better prepare to be with me for a long, long time, you, me and this Ino" Tsunami said with a pervert giggle…

"Oh, I didn't know about that idea" Naruto said

"I think that we can be happy, but you need to talk to her, I want to be with you, even if I have to share with her or anyone you chose, and if I can have fun better" Tsunami said leaving the room shaking her ass for her lover…

'Kyuu I think I am in love' Naruto said to his partner

"Who wouldn't I would have kill for a mate like her, you better mark her to keep her young for a long time but that would be tomorrow, you have to do it having sex but for now, I think I can summon a person for you" Kyuubi said to his partner

'Who?' Naruto asked curious

"Your brother" Kyuubi said leaving a mute Naruto…

XXXXX

The rest of the week was interesting none the less, for Naruto it was night escapes to Tsunami's bedroom and Kakashi morning comments, he knew it and he was enjoying teasing Naruto and a always red Tsunami, especially when Inari asked her why did she added the suffix –koi to Naruto, she said that it should a mistake gaining a glare from Sakura who each day seemed more angrier with Naruto, why asked the blond, but the house problems stay at the house, for this Naruto controlled himself a bit more expending the stamina in another work, like training and workout until pass out, one time he discussed with Inari because he said that Gatou was too powerful and that the team should leave, to say the less Naruto make him gain reason by tough example, his own life as a key to make him a better person, to the team he was harsh by yelling, to Tazuna what Inari needed and to Tsunami a good father image for Inari or their future children, anyway Naruto decided to expend the night out…

XXXXX

Haku was walking in the woods, looking for herbs for medicines to heal Zabuza's wounds, suddenly the wood turn a battlefield, there was a boy in the middle of craters and fallen trees some burnt others froze? Ice? Is this kid? No way could he be related to him, Haku needed to ask, so he ran to him, the boy was a blond, wore black shirt and orange pants and a deformed arm, no it was a hand, blue light a skin hard as diamond but warm and soft, the sword there at his side like protecting him…

'I can kill him and the others would be easy' Haku thought moving his hand to neck, but Haku suddenly stop then passed her hand through his hair and cheeks then Haku stood up to leave when a hand grab her

"Why did you stop?" the blond asked opening his sapphire eyes finding the most beautiful face after his Ino-hime…

"Stop what?" Haku asked faking surprise

"I like it, your hands are soft…" Naruto said gaining a confused look from Haku… "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and yours?"

"I am Haku" the boy or girl said

"If you want to know why I care or why is spare his life, well both are swordsmen, he want a match and me too, that's why I gave you that proposition, I want you to forget your deal with Gatou, we kill him, take his money and you join the leaf or you take your way, is a win-win, Gatou will betray you, I sense it, believe it or not, I am your best choice" Naruto said taking his way… "I will be waiting for both at the bridge tomorrow at midnight, if you accept fine, if you don't I will leave at two in the morning, bye Haku-chan"

"One thing, I am a boy" Haku said at the statement made smirk

"No, you are not, I smell you, you aren't a boy you are a hot but deadly girl" Naruto said coming closer…

"Yoouu…are wronk" Haku stuttered…

"Oh yeah, then why you stutter, why your heat grew up, why are you looking at me with lust and why am I attracted to you? And what means 'wronk'?" Naruto questioned causing the girl to feel dizzy

"I don't know, I am a boy, you may like boys if you are attracted to me" Haku said trying to escape the blond, she couldn't contain herself too much before go crazy and rape the boy in front of her…

"You are lying, I am a half-demon, I can sense my possible mates, always the opposite sex, and something more, you fell for me or for the other me" Naruto asked looking the way the girl acted, she looked away when he asked

"You loved him, isn't it?, my brother, that explain the looks" Naruto said stopping a few inches of her face she stood against a tree… she nodded

"But did he love you?" Naruto asked and she shook

Naruto took her chin and placed a kiss, a soft and warm kiss on her lips, she almost melt before kiss back…

"I will love you and I will wait for you my Haku-hime" Naruto said leaving a blushing Haku with love in her eyes…

XXXXX

Naruto was at the bridge, he was wearing the same clothe but with a long sleeve shirt, instead of his Rebellion he had two swords, one red and the other a green/blue like color, each with a head as hilt…

"**Boss, this is getting boring can we practice our combos"** a voice called in the night causing Naruto to frown

"**I agree with Rudra, let's practice"** another voice said

"**Agni agrees with me, please Naruto-sama, let's practice"** Rudra said…

"Guys it two in the morning, we trained all the week, let just relax in SILENCE" Naruto said putting emphasis in silence at this the two swords started again… 'Should I have accepted them, Dante-nii-san seemed happy with that, bastard…' Naruto thought

"**PLEASE SHUT THEM UP, I TRY TO SLEEP"** Kyuubi roared but his whines stopped by Naruto's comment…

"Blood" Naruto whispered running to the place near the end was the bloody figure of Zabuza and Haku…

"What is going on Zabuza?" Naruto asked to the figure…

"Haku, he is hurt" Zabuza said without looking at the blond

"Don't lie, I know Haku's secret, now tell me who did it?" Naruto asked

"Gatou" the demon of the mist replied

"How, Haku was as strong as you, and you were with him, did he use more shinobies?" Naruto said

"No, it was a man, wearing a weird silver armor, he had white hair, one eye and pale skin, he used a weird taijutsu he kicked like hell, he said something about my smell, I smelled like spada, sputa" the man was cut

"Sparda" Naruto said

"Yes, he attacked me, at the beginning it was only block and dodge, and then he called me filthy human, but he go crazy when Haku entered the room, calling her Sparda's whore, we fight but he won, he didn't killed us but then Gatou came and his thugs did the rest…" Zabuza remembered the events

"His name, what is his name?" Naruto asked

"Bewolf or something like that" the man said looking tired

"Beowulf" Naruto said

"That, but how did you?" Zabuza asked…

"Zabuza I am sorry" Naruto said

"For what, Gatou betray me, you made us be ready" Zabuza said with confusion

"For this" Naruto said giving a chop punch in the neck and taking him to Kakashi… 'This will be one hell of a party' Naruto thought in his way to Tazuna's house

XXXXX

"ARE YOU MAD, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BRINGING THEM HERE?" Kakashi asked madly

"I HAD TO, THE THINGS ARE BAD, GATOU GOT A DEMON, AND I WON'T LET THEM DIE, I PROPOSE THEM TO JOIN KONOHA, SO I WILL HONOR MY PART, NO THIS DEMON IS STRONG, BEOWULF…" Naruto yelled back

"What is that of 'Beowulf'? Kakashi asked now with calm voice

"He is a demon that have a grudge against Sparda and his kin, Rasen and I are related to him so my presence and Rasen's may have make him come, but I thought that Vergil killed him, but he came back, the guy is huge and a quick bastard, we will need help to protect Tazuna against a demon and thugs" Naruto answers

"First who is Sparda, second how are you related to him and third how can we beat this 'Beowulf'?" Kakashi said

"Ok, but first forget everything you know of demons, all that humans know about them is a lie, Sparda was a dark knight at the orders of the hell emperor, he felt pity by the humans so he rebelled against his kind defeating the emperor Mundus and sealing the hell, the bijuu are demons beast at the service of their master that awake after thousand of years of sleep, being beast they fall to their most basic instinct so they attacked the villages" Naruto said looking a wide-eyed group compose by Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari, Zabuza and Haku, the last a bit still tired

"Which would be this instinct?" Kakashi asked curious

"The need to feed" Naruto said calmly… "Anyway, the beast were sealed, I met the sons of Sparda, Vergil and Dante, Vergil turn Rasen into a half-demon, then Rasen turned me and that way we are link to Virgil who trained Rasen and Dante trained me, and how to beat Beowulf I don't know, I will have to see that later…" everyone sweatdropped…

"What about high level Jutsus?" Sasuke suggested..

"Sorry but jutsus are near useless in the demons, Kakashi should know that and the rest well who know I have never seen a demon being victim of Genjutsu" Naruto said and Sasuke scowled… "Let's sleep today; tomorrow they will attack so we need energy…

Naruto take his way leaving a worried Kakashi and Sakura, Sasuke inwardly wished Naruto's death so he can take that power from him, Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari were looking at the boy in awe because of the origins of the so powerful bijuus, Zabuza was sleeping and Haku was looking at Naruto with dreamy eyes, that were not lost to Tsunami who decided to talk to both…

"Come back Naruto-Kun and you too Haku-chan" Tsunami said gaining a fox like-grin and a blush, the named ones stay while the others left…

"What's up Tsunami-hime?" Naruto said gaining a weird look from Haku…

"Well Naruto-koi, what happened to Haku-chan, she seems to like you and you like her, could you explain that?" Tsunami asked making Haku blush…

"I love Haku as much as I love you, I can't explain it but it happened but want her to be with Ino, you and me" Naruto said seriously…

"Who are Ino and this lady?" Haku asked dizzily was her new love playing with her…

"Haku-hime, my real name is Namikaze Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato the fourth Hokage, as you know if I am the last of my clan I can have more than one wife, I chose Ino my first love, Tsunami my wave mistress and you Haku my Ice princess, but would you accept me like this…" Naruto said looking a bit sad…

"I don't mind if I like this girls" Haku said seductively

"Oh believe me you will like me" Tsunami said grabbing Haku's ass making her go wild red, yep things looked good…

XXXXX

"Are you ready?" Zabuza asked now ready to go with Kakashi and Sasuke…

"You know, the probabilities of you dying are high, really high" Naruto said without looking at Zabuza

"Don't be so pessimistic; I will be like your father-in-law so respect me a little" Zabuza said making Naruto pale

"You girls ready?" Naruto asked

"Hai, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san and I will protect Tsunami-chan and Inari-kun, so don't worry and come back" Haku said gaining a weird look from Sakura who was beginning to hate Naruto for playing playboy…

"Naruto-nii-san, come back, promise me" Inari said giving Naruto a hug…

"Off course I will, but promise me you won't cry anymore, you are a man so be strong" Naruto said looking at his someday son…

"Now let's go before they decide to come for use and lost the ground advantages" Zabuza yelled… Naruto looked at him

"Yeah, yeah, the last one is a chicken" Naruto said taking the lead…

"YOU CHEATER" Zabuza yelled running toward the blond leaving a sweatdropping group

XXXXX

The group arrived to the bridge just to find the worker being killed horribly, members everywhere and an army of thugs there, for Naruto they were unimportant, the one who catch his attention was a man with white hair, one eye and silver armor, Gatou was behind him looking for protection, if he only knew that his guard see him as food he would think twice…

"Zabuza you are alive and I thought you would leave, now you come here with the old fool, HAHAHAHA" Gatou said with overconfident voice…

"You pig I will kill you" Zabuza said zanbatou in hand…

"You, you smell like him, but you are not him, none of them, who are you and how are you related to Sparda" the white haired man said angered

"Well, I will say that his sons are close to me, so I can say that he may be as a father to me" Naruto said taking Agni & Rudra…

"You bastard, I will kill you" the man said getting closer to Naruto

"**Naruto-sama, be careful, Beowulf wasn't a hell hound for nothing" **Agni said gaining a weird look from Naruto's partners

"**Agni don't be party pooper, let shred the bastard" **Rudra said making the other feel uneasy

"WHAT HAVEN'T YOU SEE TALKING SWORD BEFORE?" Naruto yelled gaining a shook from his partners… "Oh, well they are Agni & Rudra they are awesome, but now, come here Beowulf show your true face"…

At this Gatou was obnoxious, then the new bodyguard begin to shake, his clothes disappeared in smoke showing grey skin, legs as hound and claws, the guy started to grow into a beast with 35 to 40 feet height, the beast has four wings and a horn like blade in his head, finally his arms and legs glowed silver…

"**YOU WILL DIE FOLLOWER OF SPARDA, I AM BEOWULF YOUR HAGMAN"** Beowulf yelled rushing to Naruto who rushed with Agni & Rudra at hand…

Naruto jumped dodging a punch to the face that cracked the floor where he was, then with a quick maneuver he rushed to Beowulf by his arm and yelling…

"Jet Stream" Naruto said making a cross-slash in Beowulf face… but didn't escape the counter-attack being slammed in the floor like a bug… and receiving a rain of feather hard as steel…

"Fuck that hurt you bastard, I will kill you" Naruto said jumping to the air at this Beowulf tried to catch him but was dodged by and Air-hike giving Naruto enough momentum… "Aerial Cross" Naruto made and air version of the jet stream gaining a roar from Beowulf… "I didn't end it bastard, take this…Whirlwind" Naruto said making a whirl of slashes causing the beast to fell to his knees…

"Take that fool" Naruto said looking the bloody mess that was the chest of the beast, at this comment Naruto received a plan hit in the face that crushed him to the floor, then a kick and punch and knee to the gut causing Naruto to spill blood…

Kakashi was battling a group of thugs that showed being chunnins in disguise, the copy-nin took his time to help Sasuke while Zazuza tried to kill a scared Gatou that was yelled the beast to protect him, at this Beowulf sent a barrage of feathers killing the man and his thugs and turning the place in a blood bath, at this the other thugs attacked the thing that kill their employer, at that Beowulf ended them the same way with the same results…

'Shit, how are we going to fight that beast' Kakashi thought looking how Naruto tried again to beat the beast but barely landing a hit, the greatest attack was a combo of slashes made of wind and fire that burnt the beast left hand…

"Sky Dance" Naruto yelled burning the beast hand…

"**ARGH, ENOUGH YOU PATHETIC CREATURE"** Beowulf said hitting Naruto with a metal column slamming him in the ground, Agni & Rudra ended stocked in the ground several feet away of Naruto…

'Damn, I…didn't expect that' Naruto thought trying to stand up

"**DIE YOU TRASH"** Beowulf cried loud pointing the column to kill and then he felt a thing going through his skin, one hot and the other cold, a giant zanbatou and a lighting hand…

Kakashi and Zabuza attacked Beowulf legs trying to make the beast go berserk, that way take Naruto and retreat, but they were amused with the beast self control, with a quick maneuver both jounin were sent flying with an arm broken for Kakashi and broken ribs for Zabuza…

"**Pity humans, did you think that I would be easy, I am Beowulf former member of the hell hounds at the orders of the dark emperor Mundus, and you will… argh…what…tha…"** Beowulf began to shake and shut himself…

Drip…drip…drip…drip…drip was the sound that filled the bridge a sound well know for the ninjas there, it was the sound of drops falling, blood drops… the group saw him in awe… then a figure landed in the beast head…

It was a kid no older than Sasuke, he wore black pants, with brown leather boots with leg protectors, a purple cloth in his neck, a purple and gold trench coat cut in three parts with leather finger-less gloves, his hair was golden and was upward, he has sapphire eyes, and three whiskers marks per cheek, in his left a black katana sheath with a purple ribbon at his right hand the most beautiful katana that Sasuke have ever saw, it was silver with one edge, white hilt with golden guard and a weird design that made he could place, then Sasuke had a revelation…

"Whiskers??" he mumbled causing Kakashi go wide eyed…

"**You…but you are there (pointed Naruto who stood up with Agni & Rudra at his back)…you are the same…but different…who are you…you smell like Sparda"** Beowulf mumbled…

"I am your hangman" the boy said while moving his sword and sheathing it in his back (like Vergil at the opening of the Special edition) and jumping to the ground suddenly the beast head exploded and a silver sphere rolled toward the boy…

"Nice to see ya, bro" Naruto said walking toward the boy…

"I thought that you may need my help, after all, your ass was kicked" Rasen said taking the sphere and Naruto grimaced

"You…you are the dobe's brother?" Sasuke asked gaining a death glare from Rasen…

"And who are you to talk my little brother like that?" Rasen said in cold and calm voice…

"Bro, relax, he is my teammate, now tell me how did you find me? And we are twins you are a minute older" Naruto said in cheery tone…

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, heir of the Uchiha clan…" Sasuke said in his arrogant tone…

"I always thought that Itachi-nii-san was the heir, but after that day there is Uchiha clan no more" Rasen said gaining a demand from Sasuke…

"How do you now Itachi, where is him?" Sasuke yelled missing that Rasen was getting annoyed

"Well, Itachi was a friend of us, he trained Rasen and played some pranks with me, normally he was stoic, but when he laughed was cool" Naruto said like if he weren't talking about an S-ran criminal…

"He isn't cool, he is a bastard murderer and I will kill him to avenge my clan" Sasuke stated

"You aren't anything, if you weren't Naruto's teammate and Itachi's mercy act I would kill you" Rasen said in deadly voice, while Kakashi was trying to stop Sasuke to do something stupid like attack and SS-rank criminal for Konoha…

'Even when he look like a kid, he have killed all the hunter-nin sent to kill him even the Iwa hunter-nin that were sent to kill the son of his sensei, that kid is just to powerful, more than Naruto that is obvious' Kakashi thought missing the rushed attack of Sasuke…

Sasuke could wait anymore and rushed to Rasen dispise Naruto's cries for him to not being idiot, he launched a wave of kunais and shuriken that were cut in half, some kunai were grabbed by the swords maneuver and put in a line next to Rasen who with a quick swing sent the kunais to Sasuke who were cut by them, Rasen wasn't even trying, he was bored with this…

"Die, Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" Sasuke yelled spilling a fire ball… Rasen didn't care…

"Upper Slash" Rasen said cutting the ball in half he vanished in a black light appearing behind Sasuke… "You are weak" he said before almost stab Sasuke… almost, for the Uchiha the time went slowly, he saw the movement and dodged before being hit…

"So you activated the sharingan, you are a lucky one" Rasen said emotion-less

"Wow, you are lucky, emo-boy, you got your damn eyes at time" Naruto said and Sasuke smirked…

"Now you can't do anything, you are the weak one, and with these eyes you can beat me" Sasuke smirked

"Let's end this, I can support that idiot" Rasen said and his legs and arms glowed silver showing gauntlets and greaves

"Beowulf, so that was what you picked" Naruto said gaining a look from Sasuke that said 'how can a demon being turn into a weapon?' Naruto didn't care a shit…

'This is bad, Rasen will take him seriously, he will kill Sasuke' Kakashi thought standing up when a voice called him or maybe him

"**Don't involve you Cyclops, Naruto-sama's brother don't like to be interrupted, he will kill you faster that you can move"** Agni said…

"**Not that I would complain, is always good to see a good slaughter, I mean fight, yeah a good fight"** Rudra said and Naruto and Agni sweatdropped…

Then a cry was heard as Sasuke fall victim of a back-flip kick…

"Rising Sun" Rasen said while kicking Sasuke leaving him unconscious…

"A weakling, Naruto it was a pleasure to see you, but I will take my leave, don't sent that signal again unless you need to talk you or higher demons will hunt you down" Rasen said walking away…

"Bro, calm down, come home with me, the Hokage will help you and we can be a family again, you and me are the last member of our clan, the Uzumaki clan" Naruto said looking the anger look in his brother…

"At least you don't use his last name, but I can't return to Konoha, no while there is hate toward me for now bye brother and an advice, watch out for the ROOT, they have a crazy idea about what is the best for your home" Rasen said disappearing in a yellow and purple flash…

"Hiraishin with out the tri-headed kunai…but how did he" Kakashi said ecstatic…

"That, pish, even I can use it, but the best in combat is Quicksilver or Air-trick as Rasen did with Sasuke, the teleporting technique, right now Rasen may be in another country, crazy genius, creating portals through the entire continent" Naruto said lifting Zabuza and Sasuke leaving a shocked Kakashi…

XXXXX

The things for the wave seamed well now, the bridge was built and Gatou and co were death, the rest was a peaceful time, except Sasuke that was trying to beat Naruto who didn't care because he was busy dating Haku and Tsunami openly, Inari once called him Otou-san and he as a powerful half-demon did what any sane man would, he fainted while Tsunami giggle at the antic, Naruto only worry would be how to tell Ino that he has another woman, well in fact two, that shared him with asking nothing from the other, well Haku didn't and she amused Naruto when she take the lead with Tsunami in the flirting game, at the end of the day there was three happy people in that house and six awaken people, ah the happy times, for now Naruto would leave to Konoha, while Tsunami stayed with her father and son, Naruto convinced her that it would be the best, if Konoha's people discovered her, she would have serious problems leaving there, Naruto need at least three years to prepare everything, especially the revealing of his heritage, so at sixteen he would marry the women freely and he hoped Rasen would join him for that time, so with sobs and farewell sex team seven, Zabuza and Haku left the land of the waves…

"Dad, you didn't put a name to the bridge" Tsunami said

"Yeah well, I don't know" the man answered chuckling at this

"Call it like Naruto-tou-san" Inari said gaining laughs from the people there because of the red-faced Tsunami…

"Haha, so it will be the Great Naruto Bridge" Tazuna said while Tsunami looked towards her lover and some day husband…

XXXXX

"So, Naruto any idea of how tell Ino about you growing harem" Kakashi commented without leave his book…

"What growing Harem?" Naruto asked

"Do you really think that you will be satisfied with three girls, I know that you won't" Kakashi said in sing-song tone…

"What do you imply? Kakashi-san" Haku asked dangerously

"Uh, well, uh, look Konoha is on fire" Kakashi pointed running for his life when no one saw him…

'More girls huh' Naruto thought looking at the sky and trying to figure how not being killed by Ino…

"Kid, don't worry, Zabuza didn't kill you and he put a zanbatou through your chest, the blonde won't do anything worse" Kyuubi said…

'**Except take control and make me do horrible things that YOU WOULD BE WITNESS'** Naruto said…

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"** Kyuubi roared in desperation… **"Wait she can't control you, I am on you, so she can't do a shit"**

'HAHAHA and you call yourself a genius…hahahahaha' Naruto mocked mentally

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You tell me, did you like it or not, about the lemon, I am a rookie, is someone wants to do it better sent it to so until next chapter…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Punishment, Ramen girl and exams….

What would you say if you saw a half-demon with great power and amazing fighting skills running like a scared girl asking for pardon, well that is what is happening in Konoha right now, the great Uzumaki Naruto, wanna-be Hokage have explained his beautiful and REALLY bossy blond girl about his likes for others girls, including older women, so she did the best, began the kunai barrage, so Naruto affronted it as a man, he ran for his life don't looking behind, off course the help of a ice wall that appeared from nowhere was a key part in his capture, so he did the best next thing pried…

"Please Ino-chan, I swear it wasn't my intention it just happened" Naruto begged for his life…

"Oh so you will tell me that you suddenly fall for Haku here (pointing to the blushing girl next to her) and who else, oh yeah THE DAUGTHER OF YOUR CLIENT, YOU BASTARD!" Ino yelled preparing her kunai…

"Please Ino-hime, I love you equally, you are my precious person, I can't live without you…" Naruto said

"Keep going…" Ino said tapping the floor with her foot

"But for some reason I felt completed by Haku-hime, Tsunami-hime and Ayame-hime…" Naruto said without notice a vain pumping now in the two girls…

"WHO IS AYAME???" both girls cried in unison… not realizing the runaway boy…

XXXXX

After more pursuits and an ice coffin in boiling oil threats Ino relaxed herself and talked with Haku who she found was a very good friend and cute too, yes Ino accepted our blond propositions, how, easily first making Naruto bought the two girls all they wanted, taking all the money from his last mission, of course no one knew that he secretly took a good percentage of Gatou's money, idiots and agreeing in merry Ino first later Haku, Tsunami and then this Ayame that they haven't met, so next part was meet the girl, so now a significantly less rich Naruto took the bags and followed his girlsfriends…

XXXXX

Ayame was a cute girl, she was kind and never try to do anything bad, she have brown hair and eyes, she works with her father in the ramen stand, where she met her boyfriend, off course she like him since she met him all those years ago, but she could say nothing, he was there on day and the next he disappeared, it happened years ago, suddenly she heard from her father about the return of his favorite client, she rushed to see the famous client, and there he was, golden hair and blue sapphire eyes, he wore that reddish coat shirt-less, he saw her and smiled, that was the beginning, one month later she asked to go out and he accepted, he took her to dinner to another place different from her father stand, then a walk in the night to his spot in the Hokage monument, she smiled their first kiss, but suddenly her nightmare…

"Hi Ayame-hime, here well, there…" Naruto stuttered while two girls looked at her with analytical eyes…

"We have to talk, you (pointed Naruto) wait here" Ino said pulling Ayame to the part behind

'Sigh… these girls will be my end' Naruto thought

"**Damn straight"** Kyuubi laughed to his container punishment…

Two hour later Naruto was again shopping this time with three girls…

"So Ayame-hime, you accept me and my himes, how did you convince Ino?" Naruto asked now curious about his exploiter girlfriends…

"Shopping" Ino and Ayame said at unison…

"Damn, I need to become chunnin soon" Naruto said with serious tone…

"Why Naruto-kun, there is no hurry" Haku asked kindly

"There is hurry, if I don't become a chunnin I can't ask for B-ranked mission, it means less incomes and it means…" Naruto said leaving the girls in awe…

"It means…" the three girls said…

"It means that you will broke me, look at you we have been shopping all the day, and Ino chose very expensive clothes so I expect you to use more skirts while I am near" Naruto said and the girls sweatdropped to their boyfriends pervert-ness… but they love him for that…

XXXXX

Naruto was really happy and sad at the same time, Tsunami was coming to visit him, it make him happy, but she will arrive the day of the first day of the chunnin exams, that sucked, Naruto decided to ask for someone to protect her and Inari who was coming to meet the academy to enter next year, he thought of Haku but she would be in exams to become a full-fledged med-nin so she would be busy, then Kakashi, Zabuza and the Hokage but they are such a perverts so he asked the last person he trust…

"HI IRUKA-SENSEI, I NEED A FAVOR…" Naruto yelled and his father/brother figure shivered at the possible task…

Two hours later he had a reunion with the team to get the forms, off course he knew that thanks to his surrogate grandfather, who let him know about them, he was calm now, because Tsunami was in good hands, he was going to participate in the chunnin exams and kick asses without limit, he chuckled, finally he arrived to the bridge, three hour later, they got the forms and a horrible excuse…

So he decided to get lunch and visit his dear ramen princess, he saw Sakura a bit sad so he decided to ask her out as friends she agreed now that Sasuke rejected her once again… both walked through the street chatting and reassuring about take the exams, when they heard a calling…

"Naruto-nii-chan" a voice called and both turned their heads…

"Ah, Konohamaru, what's up bro?" Naruto asked smiling

"Hi boss, I was looking for you, we were going to play demon-slayers you promised me you will" Konohamaru said now wearing an exact copy of Naruto's wardrobe following him were two kind using the same clothes Sakura sweatdropped at the idea of Naruto playing with the kids…

"Ok, now I will be the demon and you will hunt me ok, oh and your two are?" Naruto asked and the kids nodded furiously…

"I am the most beautiful slayer Moegi" the girl said…

"I the mind of the team Udon" the boy with glasses said

"And I am the next Hokage after my nii-chan, Konohamaru" the Sarutobi said

"And together we are the Konohamaru Corps" they said at unison

"OKKKKKKK" Naruto said taking position…

"Are you serious, why would you play with them?" Sakura asked gaining a glaring from the kids…

"Once you kill your first enemy you will know" he answered leaving a confused Sakura

"Hey boss, is she your (Moving his pinky)" Konohamaru asked…

"No remember, my girlfriend is the blond beauty Yamanaka Ino, my jet haired Momochi Haku and my favorite brunette Ichiraku Ayame, she is my partner…" Naruto said without noticing Sakura's grim face

"Oh yeah, boss you are my idol, I knew you wouldn't go out with the banshee here" Konohamaru said and Naruto paled…

"Idiot, run, run like the wind" Naruto said when Sakura rushed to the boy

'I better stop them getting in trouble' Naruto thought following the two troublemakers with Moegi and Udon…

XXXXX

"Let me go you make-up guy" Konohamaru said to a black dressed guy…

"Ok kid, now I will kick you sorry ass" the man said

"Leave him" Sakura said shyly

"Kankurou, let him go, we don't want to have problem with him" a cute girl asked…

"Temari, this kid pumped me, so I will make him pay" Kankurou said and Temari sighed…

"Not my problem" she said looking at her brother…

"Yo, hey kitty-boy put him down" a voice said and every body turned to it founding Naruto with pissed off face

"You idiot, go away before I kick your ass too" Kankurou said getting mad…

"Uh, so scary, I will give you three reasons for you to let him go, one he is the Hokage's grandson…" at this Kankurou relaxed a bit…

"Two he is my surrogate little brother and Three…" Naruto stopped

"Three…" Kankurou said…

"Third I will chop you head off if you don't" Naruto said this time with Rebellion in the neck of the sand boy…

Kankurou sigh before leave the boy go, Konohamaru laughed saying something about his boss being the best…

"See that was easy" Naruto said taking his way…

"And you should try to hide better; I felt your blood thirst miles away, seriously take a shower you smell too much to blood…" Naruto said to no one, but the sand siblings knew exactly who he was talking to…

From the tree a boy appeared next to him the Uchiha boy, both amused with the tracking skills to the blond, the boy was a red haired with a gourd in the back and a tattoo with the kanji 'love' over his left eye and bags in his eyes…

"Hi emo-boy what's new?" Naruto asked like nothing ignoring the red haired stare…

"Naruto, don't insult Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled breaking the silence…

"So that is your name, tell me your full one" the red psycho asked

"It isn't polite to ask the name without give yours" Sasuke said trying to sound cool…

"Sabaku no Gaara and yours" Gaara asked…

"Uchiha Sasuke" the emo said…

"Not you, him" Gaara corrected…

"Uzumaki Naruto, ex-jinchuuriki for you, and possible brother in law" Naruto said…

"Brother in law?" Kankurou said not missing the Jinchuuriki part but more interested in the brother in law part and Naruto appeared behind Temari and started to whisper something to her ear while hugging her to him finishing with a bite to her earlobe and a moan and a nod from her…

"That explains anything?" Naruto said to the jaw dropped Kankurou and eye twitching Gaara who send a sand wave…

Both siblings had different thoughts…

'Finally, some one that I want Gaara to kill, Gaara kill him, kill him now, blond bastard' Kankurou thought snickering…

'Damn, finally I found a hot boy who doesn't seem scare of Gaara and he will kill him' Temari thought…

'I will feed you mother with his blood' Gaara…

Before the sand touched the blond he was near Gaara with E&N pointing him…

"You better drop it here or I will blow your head sandman" Naruto said and for some bizarre reason Gaara complied…

"Temari, Kankurou we leave, I am eager to meet you in the exams" Gaara said

"And I am eager to have fun with your sister, but you see we have to wait" Naruto said sending a kiss to Temari who winked in return leaving two pissed of brothers and leaving the place…

"Woooho, this is getting better and better…" Naruto said taking his way with the Konohamaru corps to Ichiraku leaving two shocked teammates

XXXXX

The next day team seven arrived to the academy for the first part of the chuunin exams that would take part in the room 301, the moment they arrived to the second floor they found a group of shinobis gather in it and two gennins that didn't let anyone in, that was odd for Naruto who was looking a poster for room 301 but they were at the second floor… suddenly a slap was heard and Tenten was shot flying to the floor while her teammates were arguing to enter, at this Sasuke emo and prick decided to shout to everybody that there was a genjutsu at the enter Naruto sighed…

"Fine tell them that there is a genjutsu, tell them how to dismantle one of the test and next time ask them if they want a drink you idiot" Naruto said not lacking sarcasm, at this Sasuke brooded while the Tenten giggled and Lee as green obsessed as always with huge unnatural brows talked to them about how he wanted to protect Sakura and all that stuff…

'So that is what happened to Zabuza's brows, they join his' Naruto thought and chuckled and then laughed causing everyone to look at him and step back he sweatdropped at his own outburst…

Fifteen minutes later the team was walking towards the test room when was 'ambushed' by the green lover…

"Uchiha Sasuke I challenge you" Lee said

"You know that I am an Uchiha and you try to fight me, hmph, I accept, but first who are you" Sasuke said…

"The guy who is going to kick Sasuke's ass" Naruto asked causing his teammates to brood…

"My name is Rock Lee, and I want to prove myself to the beautiful Sakura…" Lee said winking to her who dodged every single one…

"Good luck, fuzzy-brows" Naruto said walking away… "Hey I want to see you in fifteen minutes upstairs ok?"

"Wait, this won't take long" Sasuke said with his cocky smirk…

"I know, but I will wait upstairs" Naruto said leaving the guys fight…

XXXXX

Naruto made his way down the corridors and arrived at room 301 a few minutes before a bruised Sasuke and worried Sakura arrived. They sat and chatted until a disgruntled Lee appeared with Gai and Kakashi, who gave them access to the room after explain that they needed a team to take the exams and that he was proud of them for it…

The first thing they noticed was that there was a ton of gennin. Shaking his head, Naruto made his way over to Temari, and the two talked for a little bit sending seductive winks and flirts, until he heard his name being called, so he kissed her in the cheek avoiding Gaara's mortal sand and returned to the group...

Turning around he noticed that it was Inuzuka Kiba, one of his 'classmates', who was saying something about him being too scared to compete.

"Y'know dog breath," Naruto said, making his way over to them, "you shouldn't insult other people. I might just take that out on you when I become Hokage."

The group of rookies except Ino, Sakura and Hinata rolled their eyes at the comment and many said something along the lines of 'that'll never happen' and 'dream on'. Smiling, he greeted Chouji and Shikamaru, and they were just about to discuss the exams when someone made their presence known.

"You know, you rookies should really keep it down. You don't want to piss these guys off," the boy said, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba asked.

"Name is Yakushi Kabuto. I'm a veteran of these exams, and if you want, I can give you some information on your fellow competitors."

"How?" Sasuke asked, intrigued.

Pulling out a deck of cards, the bespectacled boy grinned. "These are chakra cards. By adding a little bit of my chakra, it'll give me the name and stats of anyone taking the exam. Interested?"

The group watched as Sasuke rattled off four names: Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara, and Uzumaki Naruto. The last one caught the other rookies off guard. Why was the rookie of the year concerned with the dead last?

"Hey, we are buddies, why are you looking for my info?" Naruto said causing Sasuke to humph while Naruto mumbled 'emo-spy'…

"Oh, you know their names. That makes it easier," Kabuto said, and skimming the deck, he pulled out four cards. "First is Rock Lee. Member of Team Five, his teammates are Higurashi Tenten and Hyuuga Neji. He has no skill in ninjutsu or genjutsu but his taijutsu seems to be off the charts. It says he's done 79 d-ranked and 12 c-ranked missions.

"Hyuuga Neji is the same, though it seems his taijutsu is slightly higher and he has some ninjutsu and genjutsu.

"Sabaku no Gaara is one of the Suna gennin, so I don't have any information on his abilities. What I can tell you is that his teammates are Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankurou and it says here he's the son of the Yodaime Kazekage. He's been on no d-ranked missions, 34 c-ranked, and 1 b-ranked, and he came back from all of them without a scratch. You might want to watch out for him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, sensei Hatake Kakashi A.K.A Copy-cat, teammates Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura… 25 D-rank missions, 1 C-rank mission that turn an A-rank, befriend with Momochi Zabuza and Momochi Haku, brother of the legendary Uzumaki Rasen… my, my, my, abilities classified info, only jutsu known is Kage bunshin a B-rank kinjutsu…" Kabuto read in the card causing everyone to stare the blond dobe, forbidden jutsus and classified info who is this guy

"Do you have info about Uzumaki Rasen, why is he so legendary?" Sasuke asked…

"What are you…" Naruto was cut by the glasses boy

"Actually yes, I have one" Kabuto said drawing all the attention from the rookies and the entire room

"Here, wow, this guy is wow…" Kabuto said drawing more attention…

"What?" Sasuke demanded for an answer

"Uzumaki Rasen none shinobi, brother of Uzumaki Naruto gennin of Konohagakure no sato… he is the first and youngest none shinobi to enter the bingo book and gain the label of SS-rank criminal…" Kabuto said…

"What, come on he isn't that bad" Naruto said defending brother looking the scared gennins and Ino but failing once Kabuto continued…

"Now, I will proceed, he left Konoha at the age of eight killing 19 ANBU and 20 villagers in a few minutes, in his way out he slaughter four squads of ANBU and two of Hunter nins, the Hokage forbid his pursuit because it was sending people to die, here said that he is wanted by Kirigakure for help escape Momochi Zabuza and other members of the coup'd etat, he is also wanted by Kumo because he kidnapped a girl named Nii Yugito, who seemed important, he is wanted in Iwa but they don't say why and in Suna because they are our allies, so I have to tell your brother I wow…" Kabuto said and the room was silenced but the silence was broke when suddenly three Iwa gennin rushed towards Naruto…

"Die bastard" one said while the other followed the example…

The rookies were frozen looking at their soon to be dead classmate… in a blur movement Naruto let them stab him with their katana and kunais and well, everything they wanted causing all rookies with exception of his team to go wide eyed,…

"Ha, you aren't like your brother, too loud mouth, finally revenge is…" the Iwa gennin met a fist in the face that broke his neck and sent him through the wall…

"You said something" Naruto said pushing the other two sending them with their partner he began to pull all the weapon leaving no scar or mark…

"Idiots, hmph" Naruto said walking toward his team leaving a gasped room…

Naruto was surrounded by gennins from Kiri and Iwa, all of them looking for his head, at this Naruto chuckled…

"Well, well, well, feisty are we, this party is getting crazy let's rock" Naruto said unsheathing Rebellion but they were cut down by a large puff, enough distraction to send three guys to the wall causing everybody to look back at him…

"What, no one said anything about stop the fight" Naruto said jokily

"SHUT UP!" a loud voice came from the front of the room, and the entire room went quiet. Standing near the black board, was a man called Morino Ibiki dressed in all black, from his pants to the leather trench coat and his bandana, the man seemed to convey a very intimidating appearance who explained the rules for the test. Afterwards, they were given their seats and Naruto was surprised to find his sit next to Hyuuga Hinata, another member of the illustrious rookie nine, who seemed a bit perplexed with his company…

"Neh, Hinata, let's do our best," Naruto whispered as Ibiki signaled the start of the exam.

"Un," Hinata replied, slightly nervous. Meanwhile, in her head, a chibi-Hinata was screaming, _'_He talked to me! Naruto-kun talked to me! Now all I have to do is pass this test, tell him my feelings, and then he'll admit that he loves me' Yes, it was a very scary world in Hinata's mind.

Naruto took a look at the test, after discover that he didn't have any answer he wrote jokes and took a nap. He already knew that they were supposed to cheat, having been drilled on possible scenarios by Dante and some from Rasen in his childhood, not to mention the rules that Ibiki had laid down at the beginning of the test. But more than that, no gennin, with the exception of Sakura, could actually answer these questions without cheating. Flipping it over and laid in his desk surprised many in the room when he laid his down and began to doze off.

'How the hell did that dobe/baka finish before me?!_' _came the angry thoughts of the rookies when they noticed Naruto was done or thought was done. Well, Hinata was quite proud of her crush thinking that he finished early and assuming that he answered well. Tenten, Lee, Neji, and Gaara paid it no mind as they finished a few minutes later. Slowly time passed and teams of gennin were failed and kicked out. Finally, it was time for the tenth question.

"So," Ibiki said, taking a look around the room… "It seems that we have some regular bookworms in here or some very good cheaters!" At that, almost the entire room flinched with the exception of Sakura, who thought, 'I wonder who was dumb enough to cheat!'

"So now it's time for the tenth question! but first, another rule!" At that, the gennin stiffened. "You must choose whether to accept or reject this question! If you choose to reject this question, you will instantly loose all points, and you and your team will be failed immediately!"

Temari spoke out. "But then what's the point? Why would anyone decide not to take the question?"

A sadistic grin crossed Ibiki's features, as he said "Because of what happens when you take the question, and get it wrong. If you do, then… you will never be allowed to test for chuunin again, and will be a gennin for the rest of your life!"

Almost everyone in the room began sputtering. Cries of "that's not fair!", "you can't do that!" and "Bastard" filled the room.

"Ah, but I'm in charge now. And in this exam, I'm equal to Kami. So if I say that you aren't able to try again for chuunin, then I'll make sure of it. This isn't a game people! As chuunin, you will be asked to complete difficult missions: from guarding secretive information to assassinating a daimyo. You will be called to lead others into battle and death. It'll be your responsibility! And if you get caught, well, torture is the least they can do to you," Ibiki said, as he pulled off his bandana, revealing numerous scars and burns and what looked like the symbol for Amegakure, burned into his skull. "Can you handle this kind of responsibility?" he asked as he retied his bandana.

Slowly, hands began rising into the air as people quit, and proctors called off team number's of those who failed. Naruto sat and watched all of this happen. He understood what Ibiki was working at, having been through Vergil's speeches about responsibility and his mind games to make Dante do anythings he escaped the scarred man trap. He stayed quiet until he noticed Sakura begin to raise her hand.

Knowing he couldn't let a 'friend' of his miss out on the exams, and the fact that that if she quit he'd kill her, Naruto shakily raised his hand, catching the eyes of many of the rookie gennin. He caught even more attention when he thrust his arm out at the scarred proctor, index finger extended towards him.

"COME ON SCARFACE, I DON'T HAVE ALL THE DAY SO UNLESS YOU ARE GOING TO BRING PIZZA I WANT TO GO SO, GIVE THE STUPID QUESTION" Naruto yelled causing everybody in the room think twice about leave…

"You know gaki, that if you fail I will never let you get this test again" Ibiki said trying to recover control, successfully in some students…

"Look baldy, who cares this test, my brother isn't a shinobi and he can beat the crap out of you in seconds, so being chunnin means nothing" Naruto said putting his feet on the desk…

"And who may be your brother?" the dark man asked curiously…

"Rasen, Uzumaki Rasen" Naruto said enjoying the man pale face…

'He is Rasen's brother, I never expected that, the brother of the SS-ranked criminal of twelve years old, OFF COURSE HE CAN BEAT THE CRAP OUT O ME' Ibiki thought loosing all the control he gained, at the end he sighed…

"Alright then, if no one else wants to drop out…" no one moved, "then you all…pass!"

Naruto, for his part, didn't react. The other gennins' mouths dropped and their eyes widened.

"What about the tenth question?" Temari asked.

"That was the tenth question, as a chuunin, you'll be required to lead others into the field. That's what chuunin are: leaders. But how can you lead if you don't believe in your own skills, or those of your teammates? By choosing to stay, it proves that you are willing to trust yourself and your team. The first exam is now over, but the real exams are only beginning."

The moment he finished speaking, one of the windows broke as a figure came flying into the room. Dressed in only mini-skirt completely illegal, a fishnet shirt, no bra, and brown trench coat, the woman was both hot and creepy looking.

"I'm Mitarashi Anko, and I'm your next examiner."

"Nice entrance Anko," Ibiki whispered, and the Tokubetsu Jounin turned and glared at him. Then a whistle was heard…

"Yeah, dance baby" Naruto said moving a bill everybody in the room sweatdropped in Ino's case fumed…

Anko smiled, it was time to put some pervert in his place, she licked her lips before grin, then she would sent a kunai, the boy would dodge and make him shiver in fear, the plan was perfect…

"Ohh, well" Anko said sending her kunai to the blond idiot preparing her next kunai, but the next put her out of balance, the kid received the kunai in the head, she paled how was she going to explain a dead in the first minutes… "Oh shit kid, are you…" she couldn't end the phrase when Naruto stood up she paled more…

"Brains I want your brain" Naruto said walking toward the paled babe who was too shocked to move then Naruto burst in laughs… "Sorry I love that joke, ah, you should have seen your face, so sexy and scared, priceless, oh here" he said pulling the kunai out making a weird noise some gennin puked there… "Your kunai cutie"

"WHAT THA HELL ARE YOU?" Anko yelled and all the gennins sweatdropped…

"Just a guy, that can survive almost everything, now where to go" Naruto said and Anko deadpanned…

"Well…nah, just follow me" Anko began… and jumped through the window…

"Ha, that was fun" Naruto said jumping after her

XXXXX

After two hours search the rest of the gennins arrived just to found Anko and Naruto laughing their asses teasing each other and eating dango and ramen, the question was how he found her…

"Naruto-baka, where were you, you know what would have happened if you got lost?" Sakura said rather angry, more for the purple babe than the test…

"Come here dobe, let's end with this" Sasuke said annoyed…

"Psst, party poopers see you then Anko-chan" Naruto said and Anko pouted…

"Come on Naru-kun, let's play a little, for me" Anko said making the deadly puppy eye jutsu

"Anko-chan, you know I can't, for now, but I promise we will get fun after the exams, ok?" Naruto said fighting the puppy eye with puppy eye…

"Fine, let's keep this test, go with you team of party poopers" Anko said causing team seven to send her glares… "Now welcome to the forest of death, the second test is…"

XXXXX

Naruto knew the test, nothing like dango and sake to get everything from Anko, in more than one way, but that didn't matter, Naruto decided to say hello to his girlfriend and exotic girl…

"Yo Ino-hime" Naruto said causing the blond girl to look at him fuming…

"Don't 'Ino-hime' me, I know that you were flirting with that psycho and the sand bitch" Ino said in menacing tone…

"Relax honey, Anko-chan is a friend a really enjoyable friend, and Temari-chan well I don't know, I felt something in her" Naruto said trying to gain forgiveness from the blond fury...

"Oh, yea, the same with Haku-chan, Ayame-chan and Tsunami-san" Ino said now pissed with her boyfriend harem…

"WHAT, HOW CAN THE DOBE GOT ALL THAT GIRLS" a voice called from behind and they found Kiba and most of the teams looking at them…

"Go hell, you mutt, I have no time for you, Ino-hime I promise I won't do anything without your consent, I love you my princess" Naruto said pulling Ino into a passionate kiss gaining whistles and stares from the group and a horrible and deadly glare towards Ino from Hinata…

'FIVE WOMEN, WHAT IS WRONG WITH NARUTO-KUN, WHY DIDN'T HE CHOSE ME, I AM HYUUGA HINATA, HEIR OF THE GREATEST CLAN, THOSE WOMEN ARE TRASH, I WILL SHOW HIM THAT I AM THE ONLY WORTHY OF HIM, HAHAHAHA' Hinata thought gaining a psychotic grin that would make Anko proud…

Naruto and Ino ended the kiss breathing heavily but took a few minutes to notice the stares especially the Kiri and Iwa teams…

"Okayyyyyy, the ones who want to kill me please rise their hands, come on, don't be ashamed, it's completely normal, you the Kiri and Iwa dudes, come on" Naruto encourage the other teams to rise their hands while the rookie nine plus Gai team seemed surprised and near laugh because of the blond idiotic act, but they were shut up when all the Kiri and Iwa team raised their hand followed by Oto, Kusa and half of Konoha teams…

"Wow, well, I will kick your asses faster than I can eat ramen and pizza you know that, right?" Naruto said and the public sweat dropped…

Then Anko began calling teams and Naruto followed Ino…

"Ino take this, if you need my help just stick it in the ground I will found you immediately, ok" Naruto said in serious tone wile giving a tri-kunai with weird symbols…

"Ok, please be careful, we need to talk about this Harem of yours" Ino said winking to him while he paled…

"**HA, COWARD"** Kyuubi yelled inside

XXXXX

"Ok, I talked to the Kiri teams; they want team up, to finish that bastard" a Iwa gennin said with a scar in the face and black hair…

"What we don't need them, all of us can fight that shit head" another with brown eyes said rather annoyed

"Shin is right Doku, we can fight him, and he seemed overconfident" a young girl with purple hair with green eye said…

"Reiki, I don't care if you are the Tsuchikage's daughter, that kid I just like his brother, overconfident yes, a power house too, let's stick to the plan and we may got Namikaze Naruto's head then his brother will come to us and with Iwa, Kumo and Kiri we will end him" Doku said and the two nodded still against the idea… 'Soon, Iwa will get revenge from the Yondaime'

XXXXX

Temari was very thoughtful, for one side she was mad with the blond and his apparently large harem, but he was strong and smart, fun and courageous, the man she want, but would she try to share, she snapped from her thoughts when Kankurou called making them go to the door…

"Forget the idiot, there is no way he can survive Gaara and the plan" Kankurou said looking at his sister…

"Maybe" Temari said with a bit of sadness

XXXXX

"Ok, here is the plan" Naruto said

"Naruto-baka, who told you that you are the leader, I bet Sasuke-kun have a better plan" Sakura said sending all her anger toward the blond demon more from jealous than protection toward the Uchiha…

"Yeah right, look, all of you saw it, Iwa and Kiri are coming for me, the best is take different ways, you take this kunai, if you need me stick it the ground, I will reach a second after, just if it is a emergency ok?" Naruto said causing Sakura to flinch and Sasuke to raise a brow since when is Naruto serious about something… "I said Ok?"

"Ok" both said in unison…

"Good, now let's go" Naruto said reaching the gate and

XXXXX

Thirty minutes after-

"Ok, team, here our path divide, be careful, I will try not to die here with the terrible Iwa and Kiri mini-army" Naruto said not lacking sarcasm

"Naruto, just be careful" Sakura said walking away trying to hide a blush leaving a dumbfounded Naruto…

'Well, she isn't that bad and is pretty, wait no, if Ino find out I am dead' Naruto thought alarmed

"**So the kit doesn't know when stop, you have five babes, let her for later"** Kyuubi said with lust as voice…

'Look the conscious I got' Naruto whined

"**You are lucky, and come on, there are almost twenty teams there, so let's go"** Kyuubi said now serious

'So?, I know I can beat all that pansies' Naruto stated

"**I know that, but I sensed something, evil" Kyuubi** said mentally usind a lamp to look creepy

'Ok, no more horror movies, look a field, perfect to end this ass-holes' Naruto thought and rushed towards the place…

Naruto arrived making his chakra spike, it was manner of time before he was found and 'murder' by the 'great' Iwa and Kiri army, not to say the least he was right when he found himself hit by a genjutsu but failed miserably…

"Come on, are you scared enough to use sissy trick on me, I knew it you Iwa dudes and Kiri jackass are chickens, paw paw, paw paw" Naruto said making the chicken dance and the entire teams sweatdropped…

"You are a fool to fight against us Namikaze, what make you think that you can defeat all of us, we are mostly chunnin and some jounin" a green eyed nin said with arrogance and feminine voice…

"So you know my name, tell me yours babe" Naruto said smirking

"I am Amaru Reiki, daughter of the Tsuchikage and soon avenger of Iwa" the green eyed Iwa nin stated while showing her face to the soon to be death blond…

"I see, then this will be interesting, let's play" Naruto said showing Rebellion that showed a reflection of Iwa and Kiri nins jumping at his owner…

XXXXX

Sakura was running through the event happened in the last two hours, first Naruto left the team to fight against an army of mad nins looking for his head, Sasuke didn't care in fact Sakura suspected that he was hoping the worst, she wanted to be with him but she knew she wasn't strong enough to fight, after Naruto's 'defection'…

Everything went downhill, Sasuke and Sakura encounter a Ame nin that tried to take on both with genjutsu both failed miserably, then Sasuke fought him and wound him but he escaped using a exploding note, the worst part was that he called Sakura useless before turn out to brood again what he missed was the glare that Sakura sent him, she got over him soon after Naruto join team seven, she cursed for being blind enough to not notice the difference between her 'idol' and the 'dobe', she still remembered when he used to asked to go out when they where seven, now she knew that she can't have him unless she accepted that weird idea of harem, for first time she didn't care she decided to talk to Ino about it…

Soon after the revelation team seven or half of it found the worst enemy that could be found in the forest, the worst part was that they didn't knew…

"Hello, Sasuke-kun, let's play, kukukukuku" a fem Kusa nin spoke before sent a weird image of death toward them… 'This will be easy'…

XXXXX

Metal against metal, explosions, earth, wood shattering and water splashing, those were the sounds that filled a field hidden in the forest of death, a place that soon would be the tomb of at least sixty or more wanna be chunnin, the cause would you ask, well the reason was a blond kid of twelve years old, with blue sapphire eyes without shirt who was battling a bunch of nin, avoiding damage of any kind or just shrugging it…

"YOU KNOW" Naruto yelled while beheading another kiri nin and avoiding and doton jutsu… "I THOUGHT THAT THIS WOULD BE MORE FUN, COME ON MY FATHER FOUGHT BETTER THAN YOU, UPS RIGHT, HE DID THAT'S WHY YOU ARE HERE" the last part make the group blood boil, he was bored, bored, FRIGGIN BORED

Hidden in the bush Reiki was fuming, this was suppose to be easy, they were here to kill him, right now the have lost at least 30 of their forces, just what was him…

"Reiki-sama, you should leave he is too powerful" Doku said looking a how three Iwa nins were killed…

"I have to agree with Doku, Reiki-sama, you better leave" Shin said pressing his arm he received a bullet there trying to pull out a Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu, but was received with a bullet in his hand, then he tried to run gaining another bullet in his forearm right now it stopped bleed but hurt like hell

"NO, I WONT GIVE HIM SUCH PLEASURE" Reiki growled, she couldn't accept being beat by that clown… "Pull out the forces, we counter attack, if we die, we die" her two teammates looked at her in awe before comply…

XXXXX

"Woohoho, that was close" Naruto said avoiding a Suiton: Teppōdama… "Bullets ha, well take this" Naruto yelled before jump over two kiri nins…

"Rain storm" Naruto yelled in the air upside down and spinning like a tornado while firing E&N killing the two nins below without mercy leaving everybody in awe more because he was in the air for like twenty seconds before fall

"Bastard" one kiri nin said jumping kunai at hand but encounter a bullet in the front making him go backwards Naruto snorted before hearing some nins calling jutsus…

"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha" a nin said filling the field with water coming from his mouth…

"That's disgusting" Naruto yelled walking in the water what enraged the kiri nin before smirk…

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu" was heard when the remaining kiri nin joined the one in front Naruto who was now fighting at least a hundred water nins…

XXXXX

"Idiots" Doku muttered while joining the last of their forces, of the 45 Iwa nins sent in this mission only seventeen were left including him, now the last ten Kiri nin filled the área with water impeding them in the use of doton Justus…

"Forget them, they are death…" Reiki said looking the 'army' jumping at the blond

"Now the Plan…" Doku resumed

XXXXX

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu"

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu"

"Suiton: Suigadan"

"Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu"

Those were the attacks sent toward the blond shinobi who seemed calm and smirking…

'Wait, smirking why would he' the Kiri nin couldn't finish his mental question when the blond disappeared

"Stand still" Naruto whispered and the world stopped, he was bored but he would change that, he jumped towards his enemies…

"Twosome Time" Naruto said shooting at all the kiri nin in the place without even look at them a shoot to the left, then right, behind, up and down… in a quick move he took Cerberus

"Crystal" Naruto said freezing all the water jutsu and shattering them leaving him unharmed

Naruto snapped his fingers and the time started again, to outsiders it took a second and the bunshin splashed, the water froze and shattered and the last kiri nin were death…

"So, Reiki-_chan_, where are you?" Naruto said main emphasis in –chan

XXXXX

Reiki snapped from her stupor, when he called her using the affective suffix, she was pissed and worried, the bastard was hell strong…

"Are everyone in position?" she asked to Doku and a now pale Shin both nodded… "Good, when I give the signal" again both nodded and melted in the earth and he called her again this time with the hime suffix causing her to blush… "At least the water is gone"

XXXXX

"Reiki-hime, let's going to play" Naruto yelled in sing song tone….

"**Hahaha, you really know how to humiliate your enemies"** Kyuubi said

'I try my best but maybe if I call her my sweet love or…' Naruto didn't finish the sentence a tingle sensation…

"Sakura" Naruto said before being target of the earth?

XXXXX

Reiki was waiting for the perfect moment to attack but it seemed useless and the time was short, the forces were using the Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu (Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique) that let the Iwa nin breath under the earth for a sneak attack but it cost chakra per second and the blond haven't dropped the guard and then he yelled Sakura?

"Now" Reiki ordered and the Iwa nin sent their last attack one way or another

XXXXX

Naruto forget the battle and paid a price soon after his rather loud call for Sakura he received the fierce attack of Iwa the earth around him explode sending and impaling chunks of rock on him

"Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi" a Iwa nin said looking the bloody mess once called Namikaze Naruto then others met him until all the nins were there to call for the last attack

"Doton: Retsudotenshō" they cried loud and the earth broke apart eating Naruto away…

"WE DID IT" the Iwa nin cried loud in happiness others just sat down after that long fight, almost five hours passed in the fight… then Doku and Shin with Reiki joined them

"Finally, now rest we may need strength to take the body to Iwa" Doku said but before continue the earth exploded with a huge dust cloud the first down was Doku who received a bullet in the head hitting the floor…

"WHAT THE FUCK NO WAY, YOU ARE DEATH" Shin cried loud looking at the blond with no single scratch…

"Now I am pissed" Naruto said without his cheerful voice the air was thick a filled with killer intent, Reiki was paralyzed in fear looking at Naruto who took his sword and rushed toward them…

"Stinger" he said impaling one Iwa nin the other tried to attack but were to slow…

"Prop Shredder" Naruto yelled slashing vertically another nin making him pieces

"Sword Pierce" Naruto said throwing Rebellion thrusting two Iwa nin and engaging the others with E&N

"Free Ride" Naruto said using a body as a board and killing shooting to the last shinobis until that only Shin and Reiki were alive

"Die bastard" Shin said rushing at Naruto who took Rebellion in one hand, the sword gained a red glow and Naruto looked at the attacker

"Drive" Naruto said sending a red wave the cut Shin in half

"He should have left" Naruto said walking toward Reiki…

"A..a…are…you going to…" Reiki stutter the killer intent was stunning but it disappeared

"No, I didn't want to kill all of you, fight is fun, but I don't enjoy killing at least not yet and I hope never, I defended myself" Naruto said until he was in front of the girl she have such beauty…

"What do you want?" she asked afraid of the warrior

Naruto leaned kissing her cheek and hugging her warping to another zone, in seconds they were in the Hokage monument…

"Go home, I don't care about you revenge or hate, I don't like my father either he destroyed my life too" Naruto said leaving a dumbfounded and madly blushing Reiki that had a huge inner conflict…

"Naruto" she whispered

XXXXX

"Naruto!!!" Sakura cried when the blond figure of Naruto appeared in front of her, she used the kunai ten minutes ago but because of the lack of response she thought the worst both she saw him panting with blood over the pants, E&N in his waist shirtless and coatless, with Rebellion at hand…

"Yo" Naruto said before fall unconscious

"Great, now I have two passed out teammates" Sakura said taking Naruto towards them not lacking worry for his blond teammate she didn't missed a small bag of red leather that he have in his left hand she opened just to find lots of scrolls Heaven and Earth, what she missed was the Oto team watching from the shadows…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the late update I was waiting for my new beta to give me green light but it never came so enjoy…

Next Chap the Chunnin exam end


End file.
